What Happens When Kaiba Takes Ballet Class
by hopping-bunny
Summary: Mokuba forces Kaiba into taking ballet lessons. What happens when Serenity is in his ballet class? What is this rumor about Kaiba wearing a pink tutu[humor in later chapters]setoxserenity [rating for safety]previously on the account svakee2000
1. Long ago, in the ancient past

**Chapter 1**

Mokuba was walking away from his brother's office as he smiled at the thought that he had once again convinced his brother to do something against his will. Well, it wasn't really his fault that his brother was affected by his puppy eyes right? This time his brother was half asleep AND he used his puppy eyes which would result to something...but what?

Mokuba had done it. He had made Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba take ballet classes and he even had the proof of it. He had made his brother sign a contract. He knew that his brother would **NEVER** wear a tutu or wear those outfits made for ballet. He also knew that he would just go there, watch the girls and insult them, then come back home and tell him that it was fine. The last time he made him go and take hip hop lessons. Kaiba had gone there for three weeks when Mokuba decided to peek in and see how his brother was doing. He had seen him insulting some of the girls and standing aside so they can try to "impress"him. Mokuba frowned at that thought. All he wanted was for his dear brother Seto to get a girlfriend. That's why he had sent him to all the places that he had seen many girls in. First, the school plays, then the beauty salon (amazing how Seto is hypnotized by Mokuba. Did you see the episode in duelist kingdom where he saw Mokuba when he was about to duel Pegasus? Proves my point.) then hip hop lessons and now ballet. _Hopefully Seto will find a girlfriend soon because I'm running out of ideas of where girls hang out!_ Thought Mokuba. He just prayed once more then went to his bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Kaiba arose to a wave of light through his window. He was very tired and decided to sleep in longer. Anyway, it was Saturday. After about an hour after he first woke up, Mokuba came rushed into his bedroom.

"Seto! Seto! Wake up! You have ballet lessons today!"screamed Mokuba.

"H..huh?"replied a drowsy Seto "WHAT! Mokuba! I am **NOT** going to ballet lessons!"

"Oh yes you are! You promised and this time. You even signed a contract!" Mokuba said as he stuck out his tongue.

"WHAT! Mokuba! UGH! FINE! YOU WIN!" Kaiba screamed at the top of his lungs right at Mokuba's face.

Mokuba pretended to be hurt and cried right into Seto's face. " Y..you don't have to go S..seto..." sniffed Mokuba."I..It would mean s..so much to me though.."he wailed.

If there was one thing that Kaiba couldn't take was seeing Mokuba cry. He didn't know how to comfort him since he wasn't an expert at that. So he did what he thought was right. He spoke softly and Mokuba still didn't stop. He had one more attempt and decided why not use it. He started to sing softly. He sang in a melodious voice which left Mokuba to stare at him with wide shocked eyes. Seto smiled at his accomplishment and headed toward the bathroom. Mokuba smiled and shouted " Your lessons start in two hours!" before the tall figure completely disappeared.

About an hour and fifty minutes later, Kaiba's limousine parked in the lot of a tall building which said** Girlz Rule **and under it, it **said. Provided by Kaiba Corporations**. Kaiba sighed because 1) he didn't know that he provided money for this girly place 2) He had to take lessons from someone who was probably getting her pay from Kaiba Corporations and 3) HE HAD TO TAKE LESSONS WITH STUPID GIRLS! He wasn't in the mood to face girls. (Like he ever was) He wanted to get his two hours over with so he can go back home and work so he decided to go in. He went to the receptionist and asked where the ballet class was.

"Excuse me." Kaiba asked. No answer. He started to become impatient. " EXCUSE ME!" he screamed.

"Yes dear?" an old woman turned around to answer him. " You don't have to ye-" she was in mid sentence when she noticed who was standing in front of her. "O...oh..Mr. Kaiba! Good morning sir! How are you doing? Asked the old woman in a cheery voice.

"Fine." muttered Kaiba.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" she asked kindly.

"Yes. Where's the dancing room for the ballet lessons?" muttered Kaiba.

"May I ask why you are asking?" she said.

"I am taking ballet lessons" muttered Kaiba in a small voice.

" I don't think I got that" said the old woman.

" Nothing. How do I know who's taking which ballet class?" Kaiba said trying to stay calm.

" You didn't answer my question yet." said the old lady with a stupid grin on her face.

" Just give me the freaking schedule already!" screamed Kaiba losing his patience.

"Yes sir." she handed him over a schedule and quickly scampered away to do something else.

He looked at the schedule. He was due to go to level two of the building and class number seven. He was skimming through who was in his class when he froze. He saw that name. That dreaded last name of his enemy. He saw that the first name wasn't Joey though. It was Serenity. He just hoped and prayed that she wasn't related to that mutt. As if on cue, he heard that dreaded voice that he prayed he would not hear.

"Yo sis. You'll be okay right? I 'll stay wit ya if ya want. I don wan ya gettin hurt an all." came the Brooklyn accent from Joey.

"I'll be fine Joey." replied the childish voice of Serenity.

Then something terrible happened.(In Kaiba's words.) Joey had spotted Kaiba.

"Yo moneybags! What are ya doin here?" asked a confused Joey.

" None of your business mutt." replied a pissed off Kaiba.

Then Joey had noticed that Kaiba was holding a schedule. " hey moneybags! Your not gonna take ballet classes right?" Joey curiously asked while forming a mischievous grin.

"yes" replied Kaiba.

Although Joey was dumb, we all know that dogs have a good sense of hearing right? So Joey had heard. As soon as he understood what Kaiba had just said ( which took a few minutes) he burst into a laughter. Kaiba just fumed and walked away. He wanted to kick the heck out of him but this wasn't the place to do so.

Kaiba stood in front of the classroom. _So this is ballet class_ Kaiba thought. He walked in and saw many girls in pink tutu's and gymnastic outfits.

" Good morning Mr. Kaiba. I will be your teacher for ballet class. Please change into this outfit and we will begin." said a feminine voice.

Kaiba just stared at that skimpy small outfit that she gave him. He stared blankly at the wall in the changing room. No way was he going to wear this ridiculous outfit. He stormed out of the room and threw the outfit at the teacher. This was going to be a very long day for him. As in a VERY long day.

" Mokuba ...I'm going to get you for this" Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, but why aren't you in the outfit?" questioned a very confused and angry teacher who was in the middle of doing some stretches.

"I am NOT going to change into that...that RIDICULOUS outfit!" fumed Kaiba.

"Yes you are! It's mandatory that you wear this outfit! You need to wear it to learn how to dance and do gymnastic moves!" exclaimed the teacher.

"It is not mandatory since I am NOT going to learn how to do gymnastic moves or dance! And if you want to keep your job, then you will not talk back to me any further!" shouted Kaiba.

"As a matter of fact, I do not work for Kaiba corp. I work for Dance Diva industries.(I know, sucky name.)" replied the teacher while pointing her nose higher as if in saying that she won the argument. " Now without further ado's, please go change into the outfit that I gave you.

Kaiba was pissed. He NEVER lost an argument and he wasn't about to start. " As a matter of fact, I own Dance Diva Industries and I can fire you whenever I want." Kaiba said mockingly.

The teacher whimpered showing that it was sign of victory for Kaiba. He smirked and went to the corner of the room to watch what insults he could throw at the girls he saw today. He looked through all the girls and came to a specific girl. He remembered her as the mutt's sister. She didn't look a thing like the mutt. _Maybe I could have some fun here after all _thought Kaiba. All the girls were doing stretches and flexing out their bodies and he realized that the Wheelerete wasn't as graceful as he thought she would be. She seemed more uncomfortable in her position and he also noticed that she wasn't very flexible. When it came to doing cartwheels and somersaults, he noticed that she always backed out into a corner. The teacher also noticed that she wasn't really participating in the practices and warm ups and decided to pick on her.

" Miss. Wheeler." started the teacher.

"Please call me Serenity"she said meekly.

"Alright. Serenity. Will you please do a cartwheel followed by a back flip for us?" ordered the teacher.

"Um..um..I can't" she said shyly and quietly.

The teacher had to strain to hear her but did manage to. " And why is that Serenity?" asked the teacher who was a bit confused.

" I bet it's because she can't do gymnastics." Kaiba said as he snickered. She looked hurt._ Like I care_ thought Kaiba.

" That's not it is it?" asked the teacher.

"Actually, it's true." she confessed.

" But in your form it said you took gymnastics for two years." said the teacher.

"Yes, but that was when I was six and after I became blind, I barely was even allowed to walk, so I don't remember anything." she said sorrowfully.

Kaiba's POV

I felt a sudden pang of guilt but it soon was gone since I wasn't about to go to the mutt's sister and apologize. Everybody except for me went up to her and patted her and told her that they were sorry for her. For some odd reason, she smiled at me with a glitter in her eyes that seem to have been saying that she appreciated me for not going up to her.

Serenity's POV

I regretted saying that I was blind because as soon as I did, everybody came up to me to say that they felt sorry for me. One thing I hated more than anything was pity. All my life I was pitied, either because I was small and I couldn't protect myself or that I was blind. I hated the feeling. It seemed that I always depended on someone to help me. That was true because I always depended on my brother to protect me and he has. He went through many rough times just for me. He stood there instead of me when my dad was beating me up, he risked going to jail when he went to Duelist kingdom so that he could have a chance to get the money to pay for my operation and he even lost his favorite duel monster card when he was on his way to be with me during the operation. And every time that I wasn't protected by my brother, I cried like a baby. I knew I was weak, a wimp and too dependant. I knew that I couldn't save myself from anyone even if all my friends and families' lives depended on me. I just looked around and smiled weakly at the people who were crowding me and saying they were sorry. I noticed that one person wasn't here. Seto Kaiba wasn't here near me nor was he feeling sorry for me. I appreciated that. For once in my life, someone didn't feel sorry for me. I was so happy at the thought that someone didn't expect me to ask for their help that I didn't notice the smile that crept up my face.


	2. I remember a life when we first met

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV

After about ten minutes, everyone had stopped crowding around Serenity and continued with the warm ups. The teacher assured her that she will teach Serenity how to do gymnastics again. Serenity thanked her and patiently waited in one corner for the teacher to finish with the other students. The teacher made the students repeat some dance moves and told them to practice while she helped Serenity. They moved towards the corner where Kaiba was.

Kaiba's POV

How pathetic! Those girls aren't anything close to grace! I should've known that ballet class was for desperate girls that wanted to become graceful. Talk about graceful. The mutt, Devlin and their pencil headed friend should be here. Their as graceful as a dizzy drunk trying to walk in a straight line. No wonder the mutt's sister's here. She's not exactly graceful as a swan! Now what? Why is that pathetic teacher walking towards me? Is that Wheelerete with her? UGH! What do they want?

Normal POV

"Now Serenity, we will use this part of the room for your practices because we have more mats here and it's far away from the other girls and so they won't hit you." explained the teacher.

_Why is she telling me this?_thought Serenity." Um...teacher? Can I start with something easy?" Serenity barged in her little one sided conversation.

"Of course honey! Do you want to start out with something like sommersaults?" the teacher asked.

"hmmm...okay.." she said hesitantly.

Then the teacher went on about how to do a sommersault. Obviously, Serenity wasn't paying any attention and was staring off and thinking in her own world.

Kaiba's POV

I wonder what she's thinking. Oh well..why do I care?Why is she smiling at me again?Why is she waving her hands around her head?damn girls! Can't live with them, Can live without them! But they just WON'T stay away from me will they? Why do I even bother looking good? Is that why i get several hundred calls everyday? Because girls think I'm attractive? Why am I thinking these thoughts? Huh...I've got to stop wandering off in my thoughts!

Serenity was trying to listen to the teacher but she was just going too fast for Serenity to catch up onto. So Serenity started to daze off into her own world...

Serenity's POV

What's wrong with me? I've never felt this good just because someone didn't feel sorry for me! I don't think he knew what it meant to me though. But what if he did? No way! he wouldn't know how you feel! He was just being a jerk since he doesn't want to apologize to you! But what if he meant it in a good way? Serenity wrestled in her thoughts. The little devil of her conciousness was telling her that he was just being a jerk and the angel was saying that there could be a chance that he knew how she felt. She felt as if she was going to faint with both conciousness' argueing in her thoughts so she swung her hands around her heads and what do you know? They disappeared. Much to the relief of Serenity. She smiled when she saw that Kaiba was looking at her in a thoughtful expression. But soon she stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Normal POV

"Serenity? SERENITY? Are you listening to me?" asked the teacher.

"H..huh? Oh..yeah..yeah.." replied a shaken Serenity

"Repeat what I said then." said the teacher.

"What I said then."

The teacher was furious. She was about to scream at Serenity, when she heard a burst of laughter. She turned around to face non other than Seto Kaiba. Although the laughter was coming from there, he wasn't laughing. She turned to the door that was right beside Kaiba and saw three figures. She noticed that they were trying to slip out of the room but were failing miserably since all three of them were trying to go out at the same time.

"Mr. Kaiba. Could you be kind enough to bring those three to me?" asked the teacher.

"EWWWW. I don't want to touch Wheeler."whined Kaiba. Just kidding. This is what really happened.

"EWWW..I don't want Kaiba touching me!"

"Brother?" asked Serenity.

"Uh..uh..yeah?" Joey nervously replied

"Why are you here and who's that with you?"questioned Serenity.

"That's Devlin and Taylor and I bet their stalking you." replied Kaiba coldly.

"Shut up Kaiba. Yeah, that's Duke and Tristan and we just wanted to make sure you were safe from _princess_ Kaiba."toned Joey.

"Watch it!" replied Kaiba.

"Brother.Leave.Now."Serenity said sternly.

"B...but!"started Joey.

"No buts Joey Wheeler! Now get YOUR but outta here!" Serenity screamed as she started to lose her patience. She is a Wheelere ya kno?

"Okay sis...but be careful!" exclaimed Joey as he started to leave with Duke and Tristan behind him.

After a while, Kaiba got bored so while the teacher was gone somewhere to get something, he challenged the girls to dance in front of him with him asa judge. All the girls lined up except for Serenity. She didn't want to dance for Kaiba like a slave and didn't feel like facing him when she was angry.

Kaiba smirked as all the girls were doing fine until he glared at them and then they would stumble and fall flat an the floor.He was surprised that Wheeler's sister was not dancing for him and decided to toy around with her. He walked up to her and started to talk to her.

"Hey Wheelerete."snapped Kaiba.

"It's Serenity."replied Serenity who was still in a fowl mood.

"Anyways,Wheelerete."continued Kaiba.

"What?"Serenity said gruffly.

"Dance."He stated coolly.

"Why should I" asked Serenity as she glared at him.

"So your not good enough?" Kaiba said trying to intimidate her into doing what he wanted her to do.

"I'm good enough but I'm not that dumb to not realise that you just want me to dance so you can insult me."spat the reddish brunette.

"How observing." replied Kaiba."Oh well. I guess your just a coward like I thought you would be" he said as he slowly stroded away from her.

"I am NOT a coward!"screamed Serenity which seemed to attract some attention.

"Well well well. It seems that your attitude doesn't fit your name Wheeler."sneered Kaiba.

"I intend to keep my reputation and not lose my pride from dancing for you!"whispered Serenity afraid of losing it again and screaming.

"Like you have any."muttered Kaiba.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" screamed Serenity not knowing that she was screaming again.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" asked Kaiba putting on an innocent face.

" Don't act innocent with me Kaiba or..or...!" Serenity said lowering her tone.

"Or what?" asked Kaiba already being amused.

" Or just goddamn it! Fine! I'll just dance! Ugh! It's better than talking to you all day!" Serenity said as she gave in.

"Good. Now go." Kaiba smirked at the thought that yet agian, he has won an argument.

Serenity picked a short song and began dancing. She didn't look at Kaiba once since she didn't want to mess up. Towards the end of the dance, she did a spin and she tripped over the carpet falling backwards onto the mats.

"Well well well. Just as I suspected. You can't even do the most simple dance there is to do. Just like a Wheeler. Can't do anything right." smirked Kaiba as he just walked past her body on the ground.

"Aren't you going to help me up?"asked Serenity.

"No. Why should I" Kaiba said as he glared down at her.

Serenity had lost it. She had lost her patience. As tears of anger spilled down her cheeks she yelled at him without considering the consequences that she could face." GODDAMN YOU SETO KAIBA! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!HOW COULD YOU SAY MY FAMILY IS LOW WHEN YOURS IS WORSE!ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF ADN KAIBA CORP!"screamed Serenity at the top of her lungs.

"And I care about Mokuba.."growled Kaiba.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU **NEVER** HANG OUT WITH HIM AND YOU BARELY EVEN TALK TO HIM! IS THAT HOW A FAMILY IS SUPPOSED TO BE! NO! A FAMILY IS SUPPOSED TO CARE FOR EACH OTHER AND YOU'RE NOT CARING FOR HIM!"yelled Serenity.

"I care for Mokuba more than anything in the world."stated Kaiba.

"OH YEAH? THEN WHY DID MOKUBA COME RUNNING UP TO ME LAST WEEK TO TELL ME THAT IT FEELS LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE FOR HIM? HUH? HE SAID THAT HE'D BE HAPPIER WITHOUT KAIBA CORP AS LONG AS HE HAD YOU! You know Kaiba,I told him to give you time to work it out, but that's never going to happen. So you better not insult MY family when yours isn't doing any better." With that, she ran out of the building and into her brother's car that she knew was here. As soon as she entered, her brother, Duke and Tristan started questioning her about what happened.


	3. In a dark shadow realm

**Chapter 3**

The next day was a Monday which meant that it was a new dreaded week of school. So far everything was normal for Kaiba. The only thing that was different was that everyone kept on asking him if he went to ballet class. He wasn't one to be shy about hiding things like that so he told everyone that he did take ballet class.

Kaiba's POV

Huh...Another boring day...Why do I even bother going to school? It's a waste of my time! I could be at work right now instead of sitting in the classroom and listen to the teacher rant on about something I most likely know. Finally! The bell rang. I was free to go. I was just walking down the hall when it seemed that everyone was whispering and looking at me. With one glare, I shut them up though. It felt strange to not know what was happening so I decided to find out. I walked up to a boy who was standing near me and pulled him up by his collar so that we were face to face. "What is everyone whispering about?" I asked him in a low tone. He replied by stuttering to me. Although it was hard to hear, it was a rumor about me wearing a pink tutu. I asked him who started it and what do you know, he said the mutt did.

Normal POV

Kaiba strode down the hall towards the place where Yugi and the gang usually hung out. He spotted the Wheelers and turned towards them. He stopped when he was right in front of Joey and Serenity.

"Move Moneybags." growled Joey.

"What is this about a rumor that you spread about me?"asked Kaiba.

"Oh it's not a rumor. I told people that you go to ballet class and the rest just fit in so perfectly I couldn't resist telling them about the pink tutu and that little swirly dance."Joey stated while doing a little demonstration of the swirly dance.

"Rghh...Why you little son of a.."Kaiba couldn't finish because Serenity interrupted.

"I'm sorry Kaiba for my brother's silly prank. I'm also sorry for the outburst in ballet class. I didn't mean to shout at you like that, _although you should really consider it_. Kaiba, you are not someone who cares for people and you don't deserve Mokuba. He cares for you while you barely even know he exists. This is not only my opinion of how you act but also part of Mokuba's opinion." Serenity said as she walked away towards her next class. Joey just glared at him and walked away too.

_That's not true. I give Mokuba all that he needs and all that he wants. What's more to give? Huh..Why should I listen to a Wheeler? It's not true. I deserve Mokuba and I treat him well._ Thought Kaiba and walked away to his history class.

Later That Day

"Big Brother?"asked Mokuba as he peeked in to his brother's office.

"Yes Mokuba ?"he asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Can you take me to the arcade?"asked Mokuba knowing perfectly well that the answer was going to be no but just asked in case.

"No Mokuba. You know that I have work to do."replied Kaiba sternly but gently.

"Oh..okay..I'll just go with Yugi and the gang then." Mokuba told him with his head bowed down.

Kaiba watched Mokuba as he saw him drag his body away from his office. He suddenly felt guilty for his actions and cleared his throat for Mokuba's attention.

Mokuba turned his head and raised his eyebrows in a way that it was questioning why Kaiba cleared his throat. "Yeah big bro?"

"You know what Mokie? I don't have much work today and I think I can squeeze in some time for the arcade."Kaiba said as he smiled at the bright look Mokuba gave him.

"Are you feeling alright big bro?" Mokuba asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Why?"Kaiba replied not knowing that he was being sarcastic.

"Oh..It's just that you ALWAYS have loads of work and you haven't called me Mokie for about six years." Mokuba told him.

"So you don't WANT to go to the arcade?" Kaiba joked.

"No not that. I'm just so happy we finally get to spend time together. We never spend time together recently" Mokuba said as his eyes dropped to the floor.

_So the Wheelerete was right. He does feel that way. I'll show her that I care. I'll show everyone._ Kaiba thought.

"Hey Mokie! You know what? I'll clear off all my time at work this week and we can hang out!"

The look that Mokuba gave Kaiba was priceless. " Really big bro? We can go to the park and the carnival and Kaiba land and..."Mokuba started naming places near or in Domino.

Kaiba just smiled and said "Whatever you want Mokie. Whatever you want."

"Really? Okay! Big bro! Can we go now to the arcade? I want to play DDR against you."Mokuba said excitedly.

"Alright kid. Right after I tell my secretary to cancel all meetings this week." Kaiba replied.

"Thanks Seto! I love you!"Mokuba said as he ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

After Kaiba finished telling his secretary what to do and cancel all his meetings, he and Mokuba headed out of Kaiba Corp.

"Hey Seto. I don't want to ride the limousine today." Mokuba said while not even looking at Kaiba.

"What do you want to ride on then?"questioned Kaiba.

"Your motorcycle." Mokuba said hesitantly knowing that his brother always told him that it wasn't safe to ride on motorcycles and that He was too young.

Kaiba took one look at the hope in Mokuba's eyes and non hesitantly agreed. "Alright Mokuba. Just this once."

"Really? Awesome! This is the best day ever!" mokuba said happily and thankfully to Kaiba.

They got onto the motorcycle and put on their helmets. Mokuba hugged Kaiba while enjoying the feeling of his hair in the wind. Once they got there and parked the motorcycle, Mokuba dragged Kaiba to the DDR in there and forced him into playing. Kaiba was pretty good at the game. He had designed many similar games and knew a lot of the moves on this one.

After a while, Mokuba and Kaiba were still playing it and a long line was impatiently waiting for them to finish. When the song finished, Kaiba dragged Mokuba away from it while Mokuba protested.

"Aw! Big Bro! I wanted to play longer!"protested Mokuba.

"Yeah, but other people want to play too you know." Kaiba replied.

"Fine. I'm hungry. Can we get pizza?"asked Mokuba.

"Fine with me." Kaiba said and started walking towards an empty table.

"Hey Kaiba! Over here!" came the dreaded voice of Yugi.

Kaiba froze. He hadn't thought that Yugi and the gang would be here but it was too late. Mokuba had already walked to them and started talking. Yugi mentioned for him to sit down and he did. Kaiba groaned as he walked towards the "friendship" table. Mokuba mentioned for him to sit down beside him which was opposite to the Wheelerete.

"Hey big bro, meet Serenity." Mokuba said.

"Wheelerete. We meet again." Kaiba said coldly.

"You know her Seto?"Mokuba asked

"Yeah. She's in my b..b.. ballet class." Kaiba gruffly said.

"Oh! Okay!" Mokuba said while smiling.

"What will ya guys have?" asked Joey trying to bee nice. TRYING to be nice.

"I'll have cheese pizza!" Mokuba said while licking his lips.

"Same thing here." Kaiba said with a low tone.

"Kay." They were sitting right beside the counter so they could hear Joey ordering. "I'll have one slice of mushroom pizza, one slice of anchovies pizza, a slice of veggie pizza, one slice of pepperoni pizza, three slices of cheese pizza and one large pepperoni pizza." Joey told the girl.(ok, ppl who order pizza at places outside, you know that even one slice is HUGE! u cant even finish the whole slice! So if you guys order from pizza hut or something and eat four slices, dont think that ur like humungous eaters or something...)

"Is that all?" asked the girl.

"Yup."Joey replied.

Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke and Tea had disgusted faces while Yugi, Tristan and Serenity didn't seem to notice that Joey ordered a WHOLE large pizza for him self.

"Hey guys!"Joey started. "Wanna go da park tomorrow?"

"Sure."everyone agreed.

"Hey Mokie! Wanna go to the park with us?" Serenity asked.

Kaiba's POV

I narrowed my eyes. First of all, I was only allowed to call Mokuba Mokie. Second of all, if Mokuba went, I would have to go since I promised him that I'd hang out with him. And third of all, it was Wheelerete who called him that.

Normal POV

"Sure Serenity!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Seto? Is there something wrong?"

"No. But Mokuba! Do we HAVE to hang out with them? Kaiba asked.

"For me?"he pleaded with wide begging eyes. Kaiba couldn't resist and agreed. From the corner of his eye, he saw a wide smile on Serenity.


	4. under a big full moon

**Chapter 4**

Kaiba wasn't the one to be shy so he turned towards Serenity and directly asked her why she was smiling.

"Wheelerete. Why are you smiling?" Kaiba asked while glaring at her.

"Oh no reason."she said while smiling even wider.

Kaiba's POV

Why the hell is she smiling so wide? I just want to scream at her to stop staring at me. ARGH! I'm just going to excuse myself. Hopefully I can get away from this geek squad for a while.

Normal POV

"Excuse me."Kaiba said scooting out of the table.

"Hey watch it moneybags!" Joey growled.

"Whatever" Kaiba replied while his trench coat smacked Joey making him fly backwards into Tristan.

"KAIBA!"screamed Joey.

"What." he gruffly said while he strode away slowly in a way saying that I'm-so-damn-important-and-I-know-it.

Joey barked at Kaiba while Yugi, Tea and Tristan were holding him back.

"Good dog." Kaiba came back and patted him on the head and then turned around smacking Joey AGAIN. Joey calmed down as he saw the pizza that was set on the table moments later, so nothing happened...for now...

* * *

The next day after school Mokuba managed to convince his brother to pick up everybody in his limousine so they can go to the park. Unfortunately, the limousine only fit ten people and there were twelve.(Yugi had invited more people.) 

Kaiba told Mokuba to stay in the limousine and he would take his motorcycle. There was still one more person who had to board off and go on the motorcycle with Kaiba. None of the boys wanted to board off especially Joey. Joey was also too occupied in the food and drinks in the limousine that he didn't know or care who boarded off.

"I'm not going hun. I'm already taken."Mai told them clearly.

"I'm not going either."Tea said "I hate Kaiba."

"No way am I going." Rebecca said in her attitude voice.

"It's all up to you hun. Will you go?" Mai asked Serenity.

"U...um.. Alright."she didn't want to disappoint someone else by not going.

She walked up to Kaiba and Kaiba glared down at her.

"What do you want Wheelerete ?"he said narrowing his eyes.

"Um...I'm going with you.." Serenity said meekly.

"WHAT! YOU? THE ANNOYING BRAT?" Kaiba yelled.

"HEY! I'm not annoying! You're the one who's stubborn!" stated Serenity.

"Whatever. Here's the helmet."Kaiba replied tossing her a light blue helmet.

she thanked him and hopped on behind him on the back seat of the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight."Kaiba said. "Unless you want to fall."

Serenity became scared and held him tight with all her might and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Kaiba said while gasping for air. "Loosen up. Your not going to die."

"O..ok."Serenity said as she loosened hr grip.

"Much better. Ready?"Kaiba asked.

"No."Serenity replied.

"Ok. Let's go." Kaiba said as he sped off.

"Um..Kaiba? Could you stop at my house for a few minutes? I need to drop off my backpack."Serenity asked.

"No."Kaiba coldly replied.

"Please? Please?"begged Serenity.

Kaiba gave in and turned left.(surprisingly, he knew where they lived...) "Alright. You have five minutes."

"Thank you!" Serenity beamed.

" You're not welcome."Kaiba gruffly replied.

Serenity hugged Kaiba even tighter and placed her head on his back. She closed her eyes and smiled. She noticed what she was doing and quickly pulled her head back up. Kaiba didn't seem to notice since Mokuba did that before and it seemed normal. When he felt the warmth off of his back, he realized that it wasn't Mokuba who was leaning on him but Serenity. He stiffened up and stayed like that until they got to the Wheeler's residence. Serenity immediately got off and ran into her apartment to drop off her bag. She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a pink top. She ran back down to find Kaiba talking on his cell phone.

"Yes...Mokuba ..We're okay..She just needed to drop off her bag...We'll be there soon." Kaiba flipped his cell phone closed.

"Come on. Let's go." He said while getting on the motorcycle.

Serenity was about to get on when her cell phone rang.

"Ren here." Serenity answered the phone. "Yes Joey. I'm fine. No, he's not hurting me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'll be there in a few minutes. Will you stop screaming? Don't' worry I'm at home and I'll be there soon!"She said then shut off her phone. She hopped on the back of the motorcycle and within minutes they had reached the park. As soon as they stopped, Joey ran up to her and pulled her off the motorcycle.

"Ren. Did he hurt ya? If he did, I'll kill him." Joey questioned.

"No Joey. He didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Can we stop on this subject now. He didn't hurt me or do anything to me." Serenity said getting annoyed of her brother's repeated stupid questions.

" What do you guys want to play?"asked Mokuba.

"How about ultimate frisbee?"said Yugi.

"Alright."everyone agreed.

Kaiba stood at the corner so that he won't have to catch or throw the frisbee often. He watched as everyone threw the frisbee around. Joey was jumping around and Mai watched him and shook her head. Yugi and Tea were chatting about something and caught the frisbee when ever it came their way. Rebecca and Mokuba were talking about duel monsters and their favorite cards. Serenity wasn't talking to anyone but practicing her ballet dance moves and was in her own world. Tristan and Duke were drooling over her and Ryou just sat down and was reading a book. Kaiba watched in amusement at all the action that was happening here. He saw that Serenity was practicing the same dance that she messed up on in ballet class. It also amused him how her fiery hair reflected off the suns beams and shone. He walked around and was trying to think of how to finish his prototype on his new duel disk. Soon, Joey became hungry and decided to go get some food at the local food stand. Everyone went with him except Serenity who was watching her figure and Kaiba who was just not hungry and didn't want to eat "low class" food. Serenity kept on dancing so that she would be perfect. Kaiba watched her because he didn't know what else to do. At the end, she twirled and perfectly finished the dance. Kaiba just stared. Serenity bowed and then she faced Kaiba and winked. Kaiba seemed to be taken aback.

Kaiba's POV

Wow. I can't believe she actually winked at me! No girl has ever had the courage to do that to me! What was she thinking? Is she flirting with me? I can't believe it! The mutt's sister flirting with me. She better not have a crush on me. But if she did, it would be even more fun to break her poor little heart.

Serenity's POV

Why did I just do that? Am I crazy? I can't like him! He's my brother's enemy! I can't like him! Come on Serenity. Snap out of it. I don't have a crush on him. Do I? NO NO NO! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! I **CAN'T** have a crush on him. First of all, he's the biggest jerk and doesn't have a heart. He won't like me back and if he did, I would be dead meat from Joey. Stop thinking about him. I don't like Seto Kaiba. I DO NOT like Seto Kaiba.

Normal POV

Everybody came back and saw a surprised Kaiba and a confused Serenity.

"Eh...Did I miss somethin? Are ya alright Ren? What's wrong with Kaiba?" asked Joey

They snapped out of their thoughts and Serenity replaced her confused look with a smile and Kaiba replaced his surprised look with a cold glare.

"Nothing's wrong Joey." Serenity sweetly said.

Joey just looked at Kaiba and her once more then dropped the subject. After a while, they got bored of frisbee and decided to do something else.

"Hey guys! Do you want to got to the mansion and we can do something there!" Mokuba suggested.

"Mokuba. No."Kaiba replied.

"Aw come on! Just this once?" pleaded Mokuba. Serenity wanted to join in on the fun too so she pleaded too. Kaiba stayed that way for a few minutes but gave in since he couldn't resist both pair of puppy eyes.

"Alright. Let's go." Kaiba said taking out his keys from his pocket.

"Yey!" Mokuba and Serenity cheered.

"Wheelerete. Come on. I don't want to stand here all day and watch you cheer."Kaiba said.

Serenity whispered something in Mokuba's ear and Mokuba nodded.

"Big Bro. Could you call Serenity by her name?"asked Mokuba

"I do. I call her Wheelerete ."replied Kaiba

"No. Could you call her Serenity?" pleaded Mokuba.

"Ok. Fine. But I'm NOT going to call the mutt by any other name." said Kaiba.

"Thank You!" Mokuba said while secretly smirking.

"HEY!" Joey bared his teeth..kaiba opened his mouth to say something but was dragged away by Mokuba.

" Come on Serenity." Kaiba said while pretending on choking by saying her name.

Serenity stared at Kaiba in a cold way yet confused.

Kaiba already started walking towards the bike and Serenity followed as soon as she told Joey she WILL be fine.

They sped off again while everyone else were just starting to get to the limousine.

Serenity and Kaiba got there within minutes and waited for the others. They waited for about ten minutes when Kaiba became impatient. Kaiba flipped on the news channel and it said there was heavy traffic on the route to the Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba sighed and told Serenity about the traffic. Kaiba went over and sat down on the living room sofa. Serenity sat down beside him and they were there in utter silence.

Serenity decided to break the silence and get to know him better. " So..Kaiba?"

"Yeah What?" He asked

"When did you take over Kaiba Corp.?"She asked.

"When I was fifteen."He just replied.

"Oh...How come you took over Kaiba Corp.?" She asked. She knew that was a stupid question but she didn't know what else to ask.

"That's because my step father died." he replied.

"Y..you were adopted?" she asked a bit amazed.

"Yes I was. Now can you just be quiet?" he said coldly.

"Ok."she quickly agreed.

Kaiba turned to her and looked her over. Serenity felt that someone was watching her and turned to see that Kaiba was studying her eyes. They both were locked into each others eyes for a moment when the door opened. They turned to find Mokuba and everyone coming in. They walked over and Mokuba led them to a huge room which had three sofa's a fire place and a huge book shelf.

"Okay guys. What do you want to play?"Mokuba asked again

"How about truth and dare?"suggested Mai.


	5. There and then, I could tell

**Chapter 5**

Previously on YUGIOH!

"_Okay guys. What do you want to play?"Mokuba asked again_

"_How about truth and dare?"suggested Mai.

* * *

_

"Alright"all the girls agreed.

"NOOO"all the boys moaned.

"Oh come on hun. It will be fun." Mai said to Joey while winking and twirling her hair.

"Oh..k.. anything for you Mai." Joey said while drooling over Mai.

"Please Yugi? For me?"pleaded Tea.

"Alright alright." Yugi said in defeat.

"Mokie, will you pleeeeaase play?" asked Rebecca as sweetly as she could've.

"Whatever."muttered Mokuba under his breath.

"Tristan? Duke? Will you please do it for me? Please?" Serenity asked sweetly.

"Of course! Anything for you Serenity!"they both replied.

Serenity turned to Kaiba and stared into his deep blue orbs for a second then quickly looking away.

"Uh..Kaiba? Will you please play?" she begged with her puppy eyes.

"N..no! I will not!" he said looking away from her.

"Oh please?" she asked while going right up to his face with her puppy eyes.

"N..no" he said while his heart shattered at the look that was really cute.(ok...I know...i hate the puupy eyes thing...it never works...unless a puppy is doing it...or a toddler...but i have nothing else...and everyone uses it...so why cant I?)

"Please?" she asked with full power puppy eyes.

"A..Alright." he sighed in defeat.

Serenity cheered for her win.

"Alright Serenity!" cheered Tea and Mai.

They all sat down on the sofa's and began.

"Since it was my idea, I get to start." said Mai. "I choose Kaiba. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kaiba said non hesitantly.

"Hmmm.."_ You know, he does have the most slim figure here. He looks more like a girl..Well his figure..only if he had different clothing and some makeup..._thought Mai.

"So...?What is my dare?" asked Kaiba.

"Don't worry hun. It's not something you really have to participate in. It's just something I've been dying to know or see." She whispered into his ear. " You have to..."

"WHAT! NO WAY! NOW WAY AM I GOING TO GET A MAKE OVER FROM YOU SERENITY AND FRIENDSHIP GIRL!" screamed Kaiba. "AND I'M ESPECIALLY **_NOT_** GOING TO WEAR A DRESS TO DO A FASHION SHOW FOR EVERYBODY!"

"Oh yes you are! You picked dare and that's what I dare you." Mai clearly stated.

"Grr... Fine. But the fashion show will not last more than five seconds tops and no one will take pictures, or else will be sued for privacy invasion and this information will never leave these grounds...or else." growled Kaiba with an extremely red face.

"Agreed." Mai said. "Alright girls! Let's get started!" Serenity squealed.

Kaiba walked out of the bathroom in a blue sleeveless top and a pink mini skirt. He had a bit of pink blush on and some eye liner. He also wore light lipstick and his hair was combed in a way that made him look like he had hair down to his shoulders. He was forced to walk like a super model and for five seconds, he walked with one leg crossing the other every time he took a step. As soon as his time was over, he quickly ran away from the laughing crowd yelling "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS !"

"I've got to hand it to you Kaiba. Both female or male you are considered "hot." said Mai

About ten minutes later, Kaiba came out with his usual trench coat and clothing. If you looked really REALLY close, you can see faint blush, faint eye liner and very faint lipstick. He shot a death glare at Mai and she almost died from it, but he just sat back down. By now, the boys had stopped laughing but you could still see some tear marks on their face.

"Hmm... Truth or Dare Bakura?" asked Kaiba.

"Which one of us?" asked Ryou.

"The freaky one." Kaiba replied.

"Oh ok." replied Ryou while changing into Yami Bakura.

"Hey! Who said I was freaky? Why isn't Ryou considered freaky? He's all nice and kind! That's freaky." Yami Bakura protested trying to get him self out of this situation.

"Any ways...Truth or dare?" Kaiba asked a bit freaked out at Bakura.

"Dare. I never back down from any challenge." Bakura said angrily.

Kaiba thought and soon a smirk appeared on his face. "Bakura. Do the chicken dance."

Bakura's mouth dropped to the floor anime style but quickly revived.

"How does it go?" asked Bakura knowing perfectly how to do it but wanting to see Kaiba do it.

"Ask the mutt or your "other side" to show you." Kaiba said not wanting to ruin his reputation any further.

" Never mind. I'll just do it." Bakura said. Background music started to play just perfect for the chicken dance. Bakura started to clap and bend down with each clap. When he reached to the bottom and couldn't bend down any further, he flapped his arms and returned back to a standing position only to do it again. He did it twice then sat down again.

"Serenity truth or dare?" he asked evilly with an evil grin.

Serenity got freaked out and quickly picked truth. "Truth" said Serenity.

"Very well." he said his evil grin disappeared and he looked deep in thought. " Who was your last crush?"

"Well, when I was blind, I had a crush on..."she looked around at everybody who was staring at her. " I had a crush on...Kaiba." she said. But before Joey could say anything she quickly said " But when I found out that he was Joey's enemy, it disappeared." Little did she know that the crush that she used to have on Kaiba still had a small place in her heart. She just didn't know it.

"Ya better not have a crush on Kaiba sis." Joey growled.

" Don't worry I don't" she replied.

Kaiba just stared confusedly at her but it soon was replaced by his usual dull unemotional glare.

Serenity's bright smile returned and she looked around for someone to ask. She was looking at Duke and in deep thought.

"Duke. Truth or Dare?" she asked while smirking.

"Truth." he said just to be safe.

"Alright. Fine." She couldn't think of anything else so she asked the first question that popped in her head. "Who's your idol?"

"Oh that's easy." he said. "My idol is (did you guess?) Maximillion Pegasus."

About ten minutes later

HEY! YOU CAN'T THROW ME OUT JUST BECAUSE OF THAT!"screamed Duke.

"Oh yes we can!" yelled Kaiba.

Duke pretended not to be offended so that he wouldn't ruin his reputation. He got up, patted the dust off of his shirt and walked away calling his driver to bring his limo. Kaiba smirked and went back in.

"Since Duke left, and he was the last one to be asked, why don't we switch to something else so that we don't have to argue about who gets to replace Duke." suggested Tea.(I HATE HER!)


	6. You'd try to break my will

**Chapter 6**

"Hey guys! Wanna play spin the bottle?" suggested Tristan.

Kaiba's eyes widened. It was one thing letting Mokuba play truth or dare but this? No. Mokuba was too young. " Look at the time. I bet that you guys have to fo your homework and eat dinner and so do we. Why don't you get going?" Kaiba said hurriedly before anyone agreed to Tristan's idea.

"Dude. It's only six thirty." replied Tristan.

Joey OBVIOUSLY didn't want his sister kissing anyone so he sided with Kaiba for ONCE. "Kaiba's right. We should get going. It's already pretty late and I'm pretty sure everyone has loads of homework." Joey said.

Everyone looked at Joey like he was mad. The Joey they knew would NEVER agree with Kaiba.

"Hey! Why don't you sleep over tonight?"asked Mokuba.

"Sure" everyone agreed except for Kaiba and Joey.

"Nah-un. No way am I sleepin in the same house as moneybags."said Joey.

"No way am I allowing the mutt to sleep in my mansion."stated Kaiba.

"Oh pleaaaaase?" begged Mokuba.

"Not again."muttered Kaiba. _I wonder if he's taking lessons on how to convince your cold hearted brother into doing anything by using puppy eyes._ Thought Kaiba.

"Whatever. As long as the mutt sleeps on the opposite end of the mansion where I can't see, hear or even breathe the same air as him." Kaiba said. Now get going and finish your homework." Kaiba growled.

"Wait. I left my backpack at home.!" Serenity thought out aloud.

"Huh...not again. Come on. It's not like I have any major homework or work to do anyways. The rest of you, you know that your backpacks are in the limo and me and Serenity will be back in a few minutes." Kaiba said starting to walk towards the entrance.

"Wait a minute. I'll drive the motorcycle and get ma sis' homework for her." said Joey really not appreciating the idea of Serenity and Kaiba together alone for the fourth time today.

"No way mutt. I'm not allowing you to ride my motorcycle. Your going to destroy it. This motorcycle cost a fortune. Well for you it would cost a fortune so I'm not going to just let you destroy it."Kaiba said glaring at him.

"It's alright Joey. He's not going to hurt me." Serenity said trying to coax Joey.

"Ya never know sis." Joey stated glaring at Kaiba.

"Huh...whatever. I'll just wait at the motorcycle and you two can argue this out." Serenity said giving up on them and not knowing that they could and would start a fight.

Everybody else were to occupied to pay attention to those two too except for Tea. Tristan was holding back Joey, Mai was fiddling with her nails, Yugi was talking to Yami, Rebecca was talking to Mokuba, Ryou had switched with Bakura so he didn't apparently care what was going on, Marik was concentrated on doing something with his rod and Ishizu was thinking about destiny. Apparently, Tristan's hold wasn't strong enough and Joey eventually found him self running towards Kaiba while desperately trying to punch him. They started fighting and Tea started one of her friendship speeches. Joey and Kaiba just ignored her and continued to fight. Tea started crying and ran between the two in desperate attempts to stop them from fighting. Joey was too mad to notice that she was there and Kaiba didn't care if she got hurt.

They continued and soon after, Tristan managed to pull Joey back.

Kaiba just sneered at him and went to his motorcycle and Joey calmed down when Tristan managed to get Mai to coax him and tell him it would be alright. Nobody still noticed Tea with her black eye, bleeding right arm and cuts on her legs. She remembered that she saw a medical kit somewhere and decided to go there and bandage herself. She managed to pass a hall that was deserted and fainted half way there.

Meanwhile with Serenity and Kaiba

Serenity hugged him tight and felt a warm liquid trickling down his arm when he moved it towards her. She pulled her right arm away from him to see what the warm liquid was. She gasped when she saw the red thick blood on her fingers.

"K..K.. Kaiba? Why are you bleeding?" she asked curiously.

"Me and the mutt got in a fight. Now will you shut up? I need to concentrate." he said apparently being annoyed by her.

Serenity felt very dizzy all of a sudden. Maybe because she saw blood, her brother was probably hurt or both. She fainted with her head gently falling on his back and she loosened grip.

"What are you doing? Hold on tighter or your going to fall." Kaiba growled._ Wait, what am I saying?_ He thought. "Hello?"_ Oh well. Her fault._

They arrived at the Wheeler residence within minutes and Kaiba waited for Serenity to get off. When she didn't get off, he turned around to find a pale Serenity who had her eyes tightly shut and was breathing heavily. He didn't want to panic, so he slowly turned around and picked her up with a lot of effort. It was kind of hard for him to pick her up on the motorcycle so he picked her off of the motorcycle like he would carry a baby and then carried her with hands under her lower thighs and back. Although it didn't show that he was panicking outside, he was panicking inside for he didn't want her to die because then it would be his fault and he wasn't sure about what to do. He brought her into her apartment complex and gently placed her down while he dug in her pockets for her keys. He was roaming around her pockets and it was kind of hard for him to reach down to the pit of it since her pockets were really small. Suddenly Serenity woke up and let out a squeal.

"W..What are you doing Kaiba?" she asked hesitantly not wanting to fully know what the answer was.

" Looking for your keys to open the door." he said coolly and happy that she was alive.

"Whew." she sighed knowing that he didn't have any bad intentions on doing some things to her. She took out her keys and quickly got her backpack, a change of clothes for Joey and her and necessity items for a sleep over. She put all her things in her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. They got on to the bike and went off.

At The Kaiba Mansion

Joey heard the roar of a motorcycle and ran towards the front gate. He saw his sister get off and Kaiba parking the bike.

"Sis sis! Did he hurt ya?" shouted Joey.

She giggled and said " No Joey he didn't."

"See! I told ya that he would hur- wait a minute. Did ya say he didn't?" Joey asked.

"Yes Joey I did." She said with a bright smile and she fled up the stairs, while everybody else followed.

Soon. Everybody was done with their homework and they were eating at the dining table. Half the table was quiet while the other half were chatting away. The quiet half consisted of Kaiba, Ishizu, Ryou, Serenity and Yugi. The louder part of the table consisted of Joey, Mai, Tristan, Marik, Mokuba and Rebecca. Suddenly a question popped up in Joey's mind.

"Hey guys? Have you seen Tea? I haven't seen her after the fight!" Joey said with his mouth full.

" No, I haven't and I don't care where she is." Kaiba said.

" I think she left and didn't want to sleep over or couldn't." Mai said. Everyone agreed and went back to sleep.

After dinner, Serenity and Kaiba kept on bumping into each other and Serenity always blushed.(We all know she has a crush on him don't we?) Mai had noticed this and decided that she should play match maker.

_Oh that little crush of hers apparently still is stuck with her._ Thought Mai.

That night.(about 2:00 A.M.)

Kaiba was stumbling into the family room from his office to sleep on the couch here since he was too lazy to go all the way to his room. He decided to watch something to try to calm down his nerves and was looking through the rack of DVD's they had._ Junk, junk, junk, what's this?_ He thought. He took out a DVD with a front cover that said, How to Convince your Sibling to do Anything for you with Puppy Eyes. He didn't know they sold stuff like this. _What kind of crap was Mokuba buying? He shouldn't be wasting his money on things like this!_ Thought Kaiba. He decided to watch it to see what Mokuba actually was watching. He watched something that was really stupid and just fast forwarded it so he can see quickly what Mokuba was learning. Towards the end of the show, a man popped up on the screen saying, " The next edition will be, how to not be fazed by your siblings " cuteness." The man said and then the screen went blank._ What a waste of money. If there's another edition where it makes your efforts of learning how to do puppy eyes worthless, why buy this?_ Thought Kaiba. He fumed at the thought that his brother was stupid enough to buy this crap but soon the anger was gone when his eyes shut and he was in a deep dreamless sleep.

Joey felt thirsty and decided on getting some water. Anyways, what was there to be scared of? He had just gotten his refreshment and started walking towards his bedroom.

Tea woke up with a big head ache and a sharp pain through her arm. She noticed that her surroundings pointed out that she was in the Kaiba Mansion. She got up and decided to go look for someone to help her find a good spot to sleep and get medical care. It was pitch black and she could barely even know if her eyes were open or not. She fully depended on her touch, smell and hearing to guide her to someone. She felt the walls and walked down a corridor. What she didn't know was that this corridor was leading straight to a window (one with white curtains). She walked right into it and the white cloth draped over her. She started screaming for help and for someone to get it off of her.

Kaiba was sleeping peacefully until he heard a sharp cry and immediately got up. His thoughts raced and he came to a conclusion that there was a robber there. He quickly got up and strode quickly down the corridor.

Joey headed down the corridor where he had heard a sharp scream and decided to investigate further on whom or what was screaming.

Kaiba and Joey headed down two separate corridors leading to the same room where Tea was. They both came up to the room at the same time and stared at each other for a moment. When they heard another sharp scream, which seemed to sound like Tea and Help, they snapped back to reality.

" Help!"screamed Tea

Joey noticed that he was staring at a figure, which was totally white, and he jumped to conclusions and thought she was a ghost.

"AHHH! Kaiba! GHOST!"Joey screamed.

"There is no such thing as ghost mutt. It's obviously a robber" Kaiba said in a matter-of-factly voice. He picked up a metal stick that was lying on a table near by and gripped it tightly banging it on Tea's head violently a few times. When he was sure that "it" was unconscious, he dropped the stick and glared at Joey.

"Good job Kaiba! You killed the ghost!"Joey cheered.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes. Soon, everyone came to the corridor where those three were. They all stared in wonder in the scene ahead of them.

"Uh Big bro? What happened? asked a very sleepy Mokuba.

"Oh nothing. Just a robber." Kaiba said while heading towards Tea.

"What! I thought this mansion was heavily guarded?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. I'm going to have to fire all those worthless security guards." Kaiba said like it was a normal thing (well it was). He went over and took off the white cloth. He stared in confusion and disgust at what he saw. He saw Tea's pale face with blood trickling down her arm and head. Everyone gasped. Kaiba just stood there now unemotional.

"I always knew she was good for nothing and a bad influence ever since I first saw her." Kaiba said.

"She is NOT a bad influence and she did NOT rob you!" screamed Serenity.

"Yeah right. Then why was she here in the middle of the night in a white cloth screaming for help?" asked Kaiba.

"For many reasons. She could've actually always been here maybe just lost and then she got stuck in the white cloth and got scared." argued the goody goody Serenity who tried to defend Tea. Kaiba and Serenity continued to argue.

"Ya go Ren!" cheered Joey.

Kaiba was insulting her again when he noticed a figure at the window from the corner of his eyes. He ignored what Serenity was saying and walked towards the window. He opened it and pulled in the figure.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm here for someone." said the mysterious person.

"Wait a minute. I recognize that voice. Devlin. What the HELL are you doing here?" Kaiba yelled.

"I was here to see Serenity." Duke said.

"You know, she doesn't have any money." Kaiba said.

"I..I just care for her." he said backing down.

"WHAT! You come here in the middle of the night and break into my mansion to see if she's alright!" screamed Kaiba.

"I..really like her." Duke said with a new wave of bravery. "Actually I think she's hot."

Serenity and Joey fumed. Serenity first of all couldn't believe that he would dare to say that he liked her and second of all HOT! What the hell? Joey just fumed from hearing those words.

Serenity walked up to him and slapped him. "You bastard! I don't like you! I like Kaiba!" she screamed.

Everybody was silent. Then Joey started to speak.

"You don't mean Kaiba as in this Kaiba as in Seto Kaiba right sis?" Joey said afraid of what the answer was.

"What did you think? Mokuba? What? You want me to date Duke, or Tristan or even Yugi?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah! Yugi's real nice."stated Joey thinking she actually will date him.

"NO! I will NOT date any of your friends Joey! They are also JUST my friends. Nothing more! And I didn't mean saying that I like Kaiba, that was an accident." she screamed and ran down the hallway to her guest room and locked it.

"URG! Kaiba, why do you ALWAYS have to take things from me? First, you just HAVE to beat me in a duel and boast about it, then you come in my nightmares calling me a mutt, then you actually call me a mutt and then you steal my sister's heart!" shouted Joey.

"It's not my fault that your sister is in love with me. And it's NOT my fault that..." he hesitated like the word was going to poison him.

"That what?" asked Joey.

"That lots of girls think I'm MEGA HOT" said Kaiba like in your face your ugly way.

"Yeah right. If your mega hot, then I'm a god!" said Joey.

"No, your what god is spelled backward." stated Kaiba.

Joey thought and thought and thought.

Think...

Think...

Think...

"HEY! KAIBA! TAKE THAT BACK! I'M **NOT **A DOG!" he yelled.

"Yeah right." he muttered. "Now everyone go back to sleep, and Devlin, you go out the window!"

"WHAT! BUT IT"S FIVE STORIES HIGH!" screamed Duke.

"Oh well. That's what you get for sneaking in here. _Now, to get back to work._ He thought.

The next Day

Serenity woke up and noticed that she had school in forty minutes. "Oh NO!" she screamed and got up and quickly got dressed. She came down just in time to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone!" she waved at everyone.

"Good morning"everyone said but Kaiba.

After they ate waffles, they got on to their usual seats. So, Serenity went with Kaiba on his motorcycle. As they sped off, she told her brother she'll meet him in school.

They parked in the lot for motorcycles and Kaiba led Serenity to school since she didn't know th way from that parking lot. They passed all of Kaiba's fan girls and luckily they were facing the other way. Soon after Kaiba and Serenity walked into school, the limousine parked in it's parking spot. All the fan girls squealed. First, the door opened and Joey came out. They let him pass. Then came Mai, and Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Ishizu, and Tea wasn't there since she was still in the mansion and apparently, after Serenity's outburst, they forgot all about her. The fan girls looked inside the limousine for Kaiba but he didn't appear The leader of the group went up to Joey and asked him.

"Where's Seto?" she asked.

"Oh. Since we went in the limousine, he took his motorbike and he also dropped ma sista." he said.

She walked back to her group and they questioned why Kaiba was with a girl.

Science

Serenity sat in her usual chair fo science when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a girl with a skimpy outfit. Obviously she was a popular girl and Serenity noticed that.

"What do you want?" she asked politely.

"Why did you ride with Seto?" she asked.

"Oh! Me and my friends slept over there in the mansion and since there was no space in the limo left for me, we rode on his motorcycle." she said innocently.

The fan girl snorted. This class was especially filled with fan girls and on every counter there was one. In the science room, there were counters and on each counter, there were two seats. Unfortunately, Kaiba was in this class too. When Kaiba entered, he saw the fan girls on every counter except for Serenity's._ I'd rather sit with Wheelerete than hear those girls rant on_ he thought. So he went on to sit with Serenity. If Serenity or Kaiba had turned around, they would've seen a VERY fuming group of fan girls.


	7. But now, watch as I rise

**Chapter 7**

Previously

_Science _

_Serenity sat in her usual chair fo science when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a girl with a skimpy outfit. Obviously she was a popular girl and Serenity noticed that._

"_What do you want?" she asked politely._

"_Why did you ride with Seto?" she asked._

"_Oh! Me and my friends slept over there in the mansion and since there was no space in the limo left for me, we rode on his motorcycle." she said innocently._

_The fan girl snorted. This class was especially filled with fan girls and on every counter there was one. In the science room, there were counters and on each counter, there were two seats. Unfortunately, Kaiba was in this class too. When Kaiba entered, he saw the fan girls on every counter except for Serenity's._ I'd rather sit with Wheelerete than hear those girls rant on _he thought. So he went on to sit with Serenity. If Serenity or Kaiba had turned around, they would've seen a VERY fuming group of fan girls._

* * *

It was towards the end of science and it felt that all the girls were about ready to pounce on Serenity and strangle her to death. Serenity was nervous since she knew that those fan girls were jealous of her and were wanting to kill her. Kaiba smirked at this. He made an accomplishment without even trying. He made Wheelerete twitch in front of him and he didn't have to sit near a fan girl and hear their ranting too. 

Serenity found out that she had three classes with Kaiba and didn't appreciate it because she wanted to stay away from her "crush" as much as possible so she won't develop any further feelings and so that she wouldn't tick off Joey. She felt that Kaiba was purposely sitting near her so that she would develop further feelings for him and he could break her heart and tick off Joey. Kaiba felt that Serenity was purposely sitting near him because of her crush and just wanted to annoy him. Yugi would've said it was destiny. I say their just stupid.

The week passed by slowly and it came to Sunday again. Serenity was in the ballet class stretching and waiting for the rest of the class to come. When she turned around, she almost bumped into Kaiba but stopped herself before she did. Her hair was tied into a neat bun and she was wearing pink stockings and a gymnastics suit as well as a pink tutu. Kaiba wore his usual white trench coat and black shirt and pants. The only thing that was different was that he took off his buckles on his arms. Kaiba slowly lowered his head to face Serenity, smirked at her then left with out saying anything. Serenity just stood there and then went back to stretching.

During class, the teacher announced that they would perform at Domino High two weeks later and that you could either do singing or dancing. If you pick dancing, you're automatically in but if you pick singing, you have to audition and only one person can make it and the rest go to dancing. She said that this class was overcrowded and the last person to hand in their form will be a substitute for if someone is absent. Kaiba decided that he would turn it in last and signed it ahead of time and put it in his briefcase.

Kaiba got out of his limousine and went into his mansion. He took out his permission form and some other junk and threw it onto the table saying that it was unneeded weight. He strode off and didn't notice that Mokuba was looking through his junk.

Monday at the Ballet Class.

"Um...Miss.. Crawson?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes? Who is it?" said the teacher who came out of another door near the mirrors.

"Uh...I'm Mokuba Kaiba. My brother Seto told me to give his permission form to you since he couldn't him self." he said. He was a very good liar, one thing he picked up from his brother.

"Oh! So he's trying out for the singing auditions?" she asked(refer to chapter 1 for how good he is at singing.)

"Yes. He is." Mokuba said.

_Like he's going to make it. I bet he sings so bad. Listen to him talk. It's so hoarse. How can he have a singing voice?_ Thought the teacher.

Mokuba apparently understood what she was thinking and told her the real answer.

"My brother has a wonderful voice and he's going to make it. I'm sure." Mokuba assured.

"Whatever you say." she replied with a sigh.

Next Sunday

The teacher was reading off the names for the singing position.

"Ok..Here's the list for the people who are auditioning for the singing role. Um.. Serenity Wheeler, Kelley Fast, Jasmine Jayz, Melissa Lee, Seto Kaiba, and.." the teacher said

"WHAT?" Kaiba interrupted.

"What about?" the teacher asked.

"Why am I signed up for the singing auditions?" he asked, his anger boiling.

"Your brother gave me your permission form on Monday and said you have a lovely voice." she said.

All the fangirls swooned.

"You do Seto? Could you sing for us?" they kept on asking.

Kaiba groaned..."Mokuba ..I am SO going to get you!" he muttered.

"Alright and Raven Crow will be auditioning for the singing role."the teacher finished. "Listen. There's been a change of plan. There are going to be two soloists. There are three songs and two will be sung individually and the other will be sung together. For those individual ones, there are dances that go with it and for the partner one, it's just for entertainment because the audience find singing more entertaining." the teacher explained.

"Alright." everyone BUT Kaiba agreed.

Later That day

Kaiba stood there on the stage looking at the lyrics and listening to the song that he was supposed to sing. He was to go first and was disappointed. He wasn't scared or nervous but he didn't know how bad he should sing because he didn'tknow how the others girls sang. The song ended.

Kaiba's POV

Remember Seto. Don't sound good. Make sure you sound horrible.

He started to sing and sang melodiously just like he had sung to Mokuba.

Damn. Why do I have to sound so hoarse when I speak and so..so... good when I sing? Curse my singing voice. Well, I got to admit, I do sound really good. No wonder I have so many fans, girls AND boys. He shuddered at the thoughts of boys "liking" him. As in fangirls liking.

Normal POV

Kaiba started to sing.

_All my life _

_There was just me and my dreams _

_And the days went tickin' by_

_Like the beat of my heart _

_Spend my nights _

_Wonderin' how it would feel _

_When the waiting would end _

_And tomorrow would start _

_Suddenly I see the light _

_Out of the darkness _

_I'm comin' alive _

_So this is how it feels _

_Reachin' for heaven _

_This is how it feels _

_Kissin' the sky _

_This is what it means _

_Touching forever _

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames _

_I'm reachin' for heaven _

_All this time I never knew I was so strong _

_But you made me find the fire _

_That was there all along_

_In your eyes_

_I can see all I can be _

_Suddenly I want it all _

_And I know you'll catch me if ever I fall _

_So this is how it feels _

_Reachin' for heaven _

_And this is how it feels _

_Kissin' the sky _

_This is what it means _

_Touching forever _

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames_

_I'm reachin' for heaven _

_You alone have shown me _

_Shining new hope rises now for all_

_I owe you It's my turn to show you _

_This is how it feels _

_Reachin' for heaven_

_And this is how it feels _

_Kissin' the sky _

_This is what it means _

_Touching forever _

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames _

_I'm reachin' for heaven_

_Reachin' for heaven _

_This is how it feels_

_Kissin' the sky _

_This is what it means _

_Touching forever _

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames_

_I'm reachin' for heaven _

_Reachin' for heaven...Heaven _

Kaiba finished. He opened his eyes and looked straight at the teachers surprised face. He stared blankly at her open mouth and wondered why she was paralyzed. He didn't sing that good did he? All the girls squealed in amazement except for Serenity. The teacher started slowly clapping and crying.

"I've never seen any boy sing that beautifully. Your very talented. I guess it's true that your good at everything from what I heard,(from fan girls) I didn't believe it at first. But..now I believe it's true." she cheered.

"I have to admit. I. Am. Good." He said smirking.

Serenity was up next. She glared at Kaiba and decided she would try her best to see if she could make the part too.

Kaiba's POV

The Wheelerete's next. I bet she sounds like a puppy. I bet she wants the part so she can sing with me.

Normal POV

Serenity's song finished and she started singing. Kaiba stopped in mid step. He was about to leave when he heard a beautiful voice. He turned around and saw Serenity singing._ I'll stay and hear Wheelerete sing._ He thought.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to sayYou better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever _

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

_La, la, la, la  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la  
We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Serenity ended and looked up with a soft blush on he cheeks.

"Good job Serenity." said the teacher awestricken again_. "_Your certainly a match for Mr. Kaiba." she said.

Serenity smirked at Kaiba and Kaiba growled. After twenty minutes of horrible singers, they finally came to the end of the list.

"I announce the soloists for the performance. Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba! You will meet every evening to practice atleast twice and you will be doing these songs...

* * *

**_OK. FROM NOW ON, I'LL PROBABLY BE CHANGING SOME OR MAYBE A LOT OF THE STORY..SO IF YOU'RE A NEWCOMER TO THIS STORY, JUST KEEP READING, AND IF YOU READ THE STORY BEFORE, REREAD IT K?_**

**_AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW..._**

**_OR NO MORE STORY! _**


	8. to a whole new height

**Chapter 8**

Serenity and Kaiba agreed to meet in Kaiba's private park and practice everyday after school. After all, it wasn't their fault that they kept on ending up together was it? Was it destiny? A coincidence? A setup perhapse? Hmmmm...

Day 1

"Where is she?" Kaiba asked out aloud.

"Where is who?" Mokuba said as he suddenly appeared.

"Serenity. She's late." He said while looking at his watch.

"For...a make out session? I can leave if you want." Mokuba said while snickering inwardly.

"Mokuba!...We have to rehearse!..What's a make out session by the way...?" Kaiba told him.

"You rehearse for a make out session?" Mokuba asked faking confusion and ignoring Kaiba's last question.

"NO! Me and her are partners for singing in the ballet performance." He said, getting angry.

"Sorry I'm late..Let's start." Serenity said panting heavily.

"WHAT?" Kaiba said turning his head and letting his anger get to him.

"Gees Kaiba. I was only ten minutes late. There's no reason for you to get mad at me."

"Huh...Just take a seat and let's get started." Kaiba offered as he massaged his forehead.

Okay..?"Serenity sat down looking confusedly at him.

"Alright. So let's get started. Here's the lyrics and start when I say go. We'll practice the one where we both sing in first, then you sing, and then I sing." Kaiba said calming down.

"Okay." Serenity said not wanting to argue with him.

"I'll be leaving"Mokuba said.

"Whatever Mokuba." Kaiba said studying the lyrics.

After the first session

Kaiba closed the book and faced Serenity. "I've got to go now." he said while getting up

Serenity walked up behind him and she tripped over a stone and yelled "Kaiba!"

Kaiba spun around and was about to ask what? When she fell on top of him and their lips met very slightly. Serenity and Kaiba immediately pulled apart and both of them wiped their lips with their arms.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"Was an accident. I tripped and I landed on you and we..." Serenity said looking down at her feet.

"Whatever. Just make sure that it never happens again. If it does, I'll sue you for invading my personal space." He said and walked away.

"Kaiba. It was an accident." She whispered but Kaiba was out of hearing. She just walked away towards the sidewalk to her house.

"You were meant to be together.How long is it going to take for you to get it?" Mokuba whispered before he walked away towards the mansion. "Ishizu can be good to talk to sometimes."

That night

Serenity twitched in her bed and couldn't take her mind off of the kiss.

Kaiba winced at his work. He couldn't stop thinking of that kiss. Why did it feel so familiar? Like he had felt it before or something.

Both of them placed their fingers to their lips and both went into a dream.

_Both their dreams_

_Serenity's POV_

_Serenity walked down an alley filled with odd looking buildings and she noticed that she was wearing rags and she was more pale. She pushed a strand a hair away from her face and started walking out of the alley. She noticed that people were staring at her and she felt awkward. Suddenly she came near a stand of food and looked at her surroundings. She felt pain in her back and she fell to the ground. She felt more pain and twitched. She opened her eyes to face many men who were throwing stones at her and shouting at her. Suddenly, she felt warm and noticed that she was being carried. She opened her eyes to see Kaiba in an odd suit carrying her._

"_Seto?" she whispered only enough for her to hear. She felt some other presence taking over her body and controlling her. The presence made her wrap her arms around Kaiba's neck._

_What the hell? What's this feeling I'm getting? Like there's this other presence in me but it's still me but it's also not? Serenity thought. Then she blacked out._

_Kaiba's POV_

_I was suddenly in a palace heading over to a stable. I looked around at the sudden change of surroundings and continued to walk. I got to the stables and automatically hopped on a horse and headed somewhere. I felt like my hands and body was being controlled by someone else and I was just doing the thinking. I looked at my odd clothing and noticed that all my muscles on my chest had disappeared and I was just skinny with my chest showing. I noticed that I had gotten off the horse and was heading towards a crowd. "I yelled "Stop!" and they immediately let me in, where I saw a defenseless girl lying practically unconscious on the floor while the men threw pebbles at her but stopped when they saw me. I couldn't feel my hands moving and unconsciously I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I headed back to the palace and placed her on a bed. I heard a voice behind me and I turned around. I paced around the room and half my thoughts wondered why it seems like I know this girl. I saw a memory of when me or this other presence in me was younger._

_Flasback_

_I was riding my horse towards nowhere when I saw a girl in a cage while some men were feasting without even caring about her. I sneaked up to her cage and unlocked it. One of the men came after me and tried to body slam me but I dodged it and Igrabbed his arm and threw him over me. I grabbed onto the girl's wrist and ran to the horse. I took off while all the other men were chasing me. I go off the horse since I couldn't go on longer and I had to go back to my house and I was running along side it._"_Keep on going" I said while I stopped running._

"_What's your name?" she asked me._

"_Seto!" I shouted._

"_Thank you Seto!Thank you"She screamed before she disapeeared._

_I turned aorund and saw my village being burnt down.I ran back towards the village and looked around for my mom. I went straight to my house and I was right in front of it, when the men who werer after me grabbed me. I tried to dodge them again, but the man that I threw caught my wrist and the rest held me. One of the men took a torch and lit my house on fire._

_"Mom!No! Mom!" I screamed._

_Suddenly,out_ _of nowhere, a blue eyes white dragon appeared and the men who were holding me, let go and ran for their lives. I just watched in amazement and awe at the magnificent creature. The Blue eyes did white lightning attack and killed those men that had killed my mom._

_End Flashback_

_"You were that girl?" the other presence in me asked._

"_Good job Seto. You have recovered the girl who owns the ka of the blue eyes white dragon." This old man said who had the millennium eye_.

"_What?" My other presence said._

_"We just have to test her and if she really has the blue eyes white dragon ka, you will kill her and defeat Atem and become Paharoah." He said._

_"No." The other presene said._

_Later_

_"Kisara. Wake up." He whispered._

_She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at him._

_"Seto." she said softly. "What happened?"_

_"You saved me Kisara." he said._

_Kaiba's POV_

_I could tell that my other presence loved her very much. I didn't love her, but since me and this other presence share the same body, I could feel that he loved her very much. He was about to say I love you, but I tried to stop him._

_Serenity's POV_

_I woke up and saw "the other Kaiba" holding me. I knew that he wasn't Kaiba because he didn't have icy blue eyes like him, but stern and warm eyes. My other presence started to talk to him and I could feel that she was willing to do anything to keep him safe because she loved him very much. She was about to say I love you, when I tried to stop her._

_Normal POV_

_Serenity's and Kaiba's images took over Kisara's and Seto's body for one second, but then disappeared when they couldn't stop Seto Sama's and Kisara's confession. _

_Kiaba's POV_

_That fiery red hair..Those hazel eyes...Was that Serenity? Is it possible that she's dreaming this too?_

_Serenity's POV_

_Those ice blue eyes...Kaiba? Is he dreaming this too?_

_Normal POV_

_"I love you" both Kisara and Seto Sama said at the same time. They looked at each other... then... kiss_

_End dream_

Session Day 2

Kaiba and Serenity were just practicing, while ignoring each other. At the end of the session, they had the guts to ask each other about last night's dream.

Kaiba started the conversation by saying " did you have a weird dream last night?"  
Serenity was shocked at the question because she was just about to ask him about the samething, " yes, I had a weird dream last night. Why are you asking?"  
" Because..well..Kaiba didn't know what to say. " Did you?" Serenity's second question was like a lifesaver to him that time.  
" yes, I had a weird dream too." replied Kaiba.

They told each other about how they got into someone else's body in a very long time ago(actually, it was more serenity talking). Seeing the love couple got together, and how they were feeling like they were part of the body. At the end seeing each other when Seto and Kisara locked the kiss. They were so shocked that they had excatly the same dream. Serenity told Kaiba that this must mean something, but Kaiba...being Kaiba...ignored that. Then Serenity told him that they should go and ask Yami what this means. After all, is seems like ancient egypt in their dreams.Serenity got up to go to the Game shop and started to try to drag him along. _I can get a rematch with Yugi. I'll go._ thought Kaiba, the thought of duel monsters, and beating Yami once again came to his mind.

" Let go!" yelled Kaiba, " I'll go with you, just let go!"

" yeah!"_ finally, he turns around,_ thought Serenity." fine, but no running away!" Even if she didn't let go, he could've easily just walked the other direction with her dragging on the floor.

As they were walking down the alley, there was something on the wall that you'll never want Kaiba to see...

**_"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!"_** yelled Kaiba.


	9. And our mad battle cry

**Chapter 9**

_Previously_

_As they were walking down the alley, there was something you'll never want Kaiba to see..._

_**"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!"** yelled Kaiba.

* * *

_

Kaiba stared at a drawing on the wall. It was a poster of him posing and with graffiti, someone had sprayed a pink tutu and painted it pink on his cheeks as well. This person had also painted ballet shoes on his feet and it was like he was never wearing boots. The boots he always wore weren't in this picture. There were also no sign of erasing there and Kaiba wondered how this person did that.

"I am so going to get this person!After I find him!or her...but I'm going to keep my hopes up, cuz I can't beat a girl up..." Kaiba yelled as he walked away from the picture and mumbled more nonsense to himself.

"No you don't need to!"Serenity screamed.

"Yes I do." He said while shrugging Serenity off of him.

"NO. YOU. DON'T!" she screamed.

"And why is that?" He asked, turning his head towards Serenity.

Serenity just pointed at a spot in the corner of the picture since she was really dizzy from Kaiba waving his arm trying to throw her off of him. He looked there and it said..this picture is by...

Kaiba's blood rushed to his face and he fumed. He tried getting Serenity off of him so he could run, but she wouldn't let go. So he just carried her and ran off to his car to got to...

Bakura's house which was on the other side of town. Serenity got into the passenger seat as Kaiba drove off. To cool off her nerves, she turned on the radio and it said Britney Spears was on live and her song Baby one more time came on. She tried to change the channel but the radio was stuck and you couldn't turn it off or change the channel unless Kaiba stopped the car and turned it off and restarted it. But Kaiba wouldn't stop for anything. She tried to change it again..

and again...

and again...

but no...

it wouldn't turn off...

"DAMN IT! TURN IT OFF!" She screamed. Kaiba barely noticed.

It didn't turn off...

Oh well...

_Atleast I don't have to WATCH her dance while she sings._ Thought Serenity.

Baby One More Time stopped playing and the next song started playing. Serenity used to like this song but after a while it became annoying. She thought that Kaiba was a very sorrowful person and hid his true feelings inside him. When she looked into his eyes, behind the anger and ice laid a small boy with a broken heart and is misunderstood. She replayed the song in her head, changing it into a song fit for Kaiba.

Early morning, she wakes up

_Early morning, he wakes up_

there's a knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for make up, perfect smile

_It's time for computer, perfect smirk_

It's you they're all waiting for

They go

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

_Isn't he lovely, his extremely great skills_

And they say

She's so lucky, she's a star

_He's a duelist, he's a star_

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

_but he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart thinking_

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream

But there's no one there to wake her up

_But there's no one there to wake him up_

And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning

_And the world is spinning, and he keeps on winning_

But tell me what happens when it stops?

They go

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

_Isn't he lovely, his extremely great skills?_

And they say "

She's so lucky, she's a star

_He's a duelist, he's a star_

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

_But he cry, cry, cries in his lonely heart thinking_

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?

_Isn't he lucky, his extremely great skills_

She is so lucky, but why does she cry?

_He is so lucky, But why does he cry?_

If there's nothing missing in her life

_If there's nothing missing in his life_

Why do tears come at night?

Serenity smirked at how she changed the song to Kaiba's exact life. Kaiba noticed her smirk and decided to ask her why she was smirking.(he noticed her smirk, but not her crazed yell...-.-)

"Why are you smirking?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Oh nothing" She said as she continued lip singing under her breath. Kaiba made out the words she were saying (after a long period of learning how to read lips when he was younger)and figured out the lyrics.

"You know, I'm pretty content with my life." He said.

"Oh really?" She asked amusedly. "You know, I can see through your act."

"What act?" He asked. He knew that he was sad because of his childhood, but he had finally gotten some closure after Noa and and the Virtual reality.

Serenity looked at him and his confused innocent look or glare and decided to drop it. "Never mind.."

He chose to ignore that last comment and continued driving. For a while, they remained quiet except for the annoying voice of Britney Spears playing on the radio.

As Britney Spears changed to a different artist on the radio, Serenity began swaying her head to the beat of the song. Kaiba looked down at her from the corner of his eye and spotted a huge scar on her upper back. Kaiba, out of curiosity, asked her where she got it. Obviously, he had experienced being beaten and knew that she had gotten that from a bad beating.

"Where did you get that?" He asked eyeing her scar.

She traced his eyes to her back and she quickly turned around so that he wouldn't see it. But as she turned, she revealed a mark on her cheek.

_Shit! My make up_ _is wearing off._ Thought Serenity.

"Oh..um..it's none of your business." She said.

"I bet your mutt of a brother did that to you. But your right. It's none of my business." Kaiba said cooly, knowing that Joey would do ANYTHING to keep his little sister safe.

"MY BROTHER DIDN'T DO THIS! HE PROTECTS ME FROM THIS! BUT HE CAN'T WITHSTAND OUR DAD'S BEATINGS EITHER and it's all my fault that he gets hurt." She said but quickly clasping her hand over her mouth as tears started to fall.

"Stop with the crying already. So your dad abuses you? You should move into Yugi's and put him in jail. Well, it's none of my business so I don't really care. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just stay careful okay?" He said since he knew what abuse meant and it could be severe. He also knew how it felt to keep it all to yourself so that others won't get hurt and felt sorry for this girl.

"I can never move into Yugi's. He might let us butmy brother and I don't wan-"she started.

"You don't want to involve others in the problem." Kaiba finished. " I know how it feels."

She just stared at him blankly for a few seconds and then went to reapplying make up an her bruises.

They arrived at Bakura's in a few minutes and Kaiba's anger once again consumed him. He practically ran to the door and banged on it. Of course, being a gentleman, he didn't barge in.

"BAKURA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he said banging on the door.

"One minute!" Came the soft voice of Ryou.

Ryou opened the door with his cheery smile and an apron on.

"Oh hello Kaiba. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked. "Oh hello Serenity. What do you guys need?"

"What the hell were you thinking when you painted that picture of me in ballet outfit?"He asked in a low dangerous voice. Kaiba was surprised that Ryou hadn't flinched at all but recovered quick.

"I'm sorry Kaiba. But you must be referring to...um..my twin." He said since he knew that Kaiba didn't believe in yami's and was grateful that Bakura had gotten his own body. "He's gone grocery shopping for me right now and I don't know when he'll be back. Wait. Here's his cell number."

"Okay." Kaiba said as he grabbed the phone from Ryou and placed it beside his ear, waiting for someone to respond. After several rings, a message picked up with Bakura's voice.

"Hello foolish mortal. I'm Bakura and I am not able to pick up the phone currently. If you are someone other than Ryou, then get lost and if you are one of the idiotic pharaoh's friend or him, then go to hell! Do not leave a message unless you are Ryou or I will find out who you are and kill you slowly and painfully." He said. Then there was evil laughter in the background and then the loud beeeeeeeeep was heard. Kaiba shut off the phone and handed it over to Ryou. Just as he did, Bakura walked in with a bunch of grocery's in his arms.

"Here Ryou. Make dinner now. I'm hungry and...why is the that lame priest and his girlfriend here?" He asked as he just had noticed Kaiba and Serenity.

"Her? My girlfriend? Forget it." Kaiba said as he thought of him and Serenity together. Somehow, this image made him laugh.

"Oh. Here's more groceries." Bakura said as his ring glowed and another forty bags of groceries popped out, filling up the living room. "And here's the change." He said as he gave Ryou about eighteen dollars.

Serenity, Kaiba's and Ryou's mouth's dropped. Kaiba and Ryou were the first to revive.

"Bakura. Where did you get all of these items and I gave you twenty dollars. You gave me back eighteen. You stole this didn't you?" Ryou asked while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"No..I didn't steal these. What do you think Ryou?" Bakura asked with noticeable sarcasm.

"Bakura. If you don't return all you stole, then no more T.V. and no more chocolate." Ryou said.

"I don't care.That stupid "soap opera" was just getting stupid! She was just about to go and break his heart and go to the other mortal and doesn't even know that her "true love" is dead!" Bakura said. "It was so pathetic and funny, and chocolate isn't too good to take away from me!If you take chocolate away from me then I don't care.take chocolate away from me!" Bakura said.

Ryou, Kaiba and Serenity just stared at him in confusion.

"What! I don't have anything else to do anyways other than watch stupid soap operas!" Bakura protested. He looked at Ryou and Ryou gave him a I'm not going to cook unless you return those groceries look."Ryou. Cook. Now."Bakura said.

"Not unless you pay for all these groceries. And apologize!" Ryou said poiniting to the door and eyeing Kaiba.

"No. I won't" Bakura said stubbornly.

"Do it or no food." Ryou said, tapping his foot.

Bakura was about to protest but proved that he was hungry when a loud growl escaped from his stomach. "Uh...Fine..Sorry_ priest._" Bakura muttered under his breath so that ONLY Kaiba could hear. He walked out the door towards the grocery store. "I'll rip it up for you." He said as he waved his hands and the bags returned into his ring.

"HEY! Your going the wrong way and you still won't get away with an apology!" Kaiba shouted.

"I ripped it up with my magic idiot and you can't do anything to me." Bakura said."Sheesh...I should've killed this idiot off instead of Mahado...Atleast he would've known a little about magic..."

"What the?" Kaiba said as he turned to Ryou. Ryou just blankly looked at him. He turned back to where Bakura was but he was gone.


	10. will be heard all night

OK PPL. I used britney spears...cuz that song happened to fit...i kno there r better artists out there, with better lyrics, but then it usually depresses me, and the song ends up not fitting the story or I'd have to change the story cuz of the song...so just realize that...and dont make any big deal...its just a story...hopefully...

Disclaimer I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does. This is pointless to do. Everyone knows I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh right?righht? ok...you do..

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Where the hell did he go?" Kaiba growled.

"Oh I see him!" Serenity said as she pointed towards a huge crowd located on a nearby hill.

Kaiba didn't care what the crowd was crowding around and ran towards it with Serenity following at his tail. Kaiba squished through the crowd and Serenity grabbed onto his wrist from being afraid of losing him and not being able to get out of this crowd. Kaiba noticed Bakura running up the stage and running to the backstage. No one else noticed him since he was slick and experienced. After all, he WAS a thief, and a good one. Serenity and Kaiba ran up the stage in attempt of following Bakura, but unfortunately, Kaiba wasn't as slick as Bakura and the host of this "show" noticed him and Serenity.

"Ahh.. Mr. Kaiba.. I see that your joining this contest. We will be glad to see you dance." The host said as he pulled Kaiba and Serenity onto the stage.

"WHAT! No way am **I **going to enter a stupid dance contest!" Kaiba said as he casually started walking towards the stairs which led to the audience. But somehow, he couldn't pass the staircase and his legs just froze. He could take steps back, but not forward. He heard evil snickering behind the curtains and immediately noticed that voice. (A/n: Guess who? If you said Bakura, then yes!) Kaiba felt the grip he had on his arm loosen up. He looked around for Serenity, but found her nowhere. He looked down the stairs and saw Serenity there. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. She just waved happily and innocently at him.

"Traitor! How could you betray me?" Kaiba shouted.

She tilted her head side ways in confusion. "Betray you? I was never with you! But I will cheer for you! I promise!" She shouted back.

Meanwhile

Bakura had put a spell on Kaiba so that he had to stay on stage until he finishes his dance. He was just about to leave, when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"The idiotic pharaoh's here?" He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Atem had noticed him too and had grown furious. Before Bakura could get away, the gang had crowded him and soon, him and Yami went into a heated argument. And before Bakura could realize what was going on, he was dragged onto the stage.

Back to The Stage

Kaiba had been shoved into backstage and was impatiently waiting for the host to stop speaking.

"Today, we are all here to see five people compete in dancing for a hundred dollars!" The host said. "And the five contestants are, Tea Gardener..., Atem Motou,... Joey Wheeler,...um...Bakura...and the all famous Seto Kaiba!" The host said. When the audience heard Kaiba's name, they went wild. Kaiba smirked and the host told the audience that that was the order they were going to go in.

First went Tea and started out with a good start. She had just recovered form her "beating" that Kaiba and Joey had given her. Her friends had warned her not to dance yet, but her passion for dance took over and she had insisted. After about twenty seconds, she started tripping over her feet, and soon, she fainted. Of course, the audience didn't know about the incident and thought she fainted from stage fright.

Next up, was Atem and he wasn't really a good dancer. He had only agreed to this because Tea had forced him. Same reason for Joey. The song started to play, but Atem just stood there. Out of nowhere, a vegetable was thrown at Atem and the person who threw it shouted " Start already! Your boring us by just standing there!"The vegetable hit him square on the head. Within seconds, Atem had gone bright red from embarrassment and anger and had run towards whoever threw that. The host popped out of backstage and announced that Atem was disqualified.

Joey was up next and he started out with some funky moves and was so into the dance after a while that when he did a cartwheel, he fell off of the stage and had fainted. The medics had just come to take Tea, so they took him too. Serenity insisted on going with her brother, but the medics didn't believe that they were related.

Bakura then came up on to the stage and a random disco song started playing. Bakura wasn't about to fail again(he failed at getting away)so he started dancing to the beat. He moved his arms up and down in a diagonal beat with his index finger pointing out and then rolling his fists . When the song finished, everyone cheered since he was the only one to finish his dance even though he sucked.

Last up was Kaiba, and let's just say, he picked up some cool moves from previous classes Mokuba forced him to go to. He couldn't dance with his trench coat, so he took it off and threw it into the audience. Immediately, the fan girls dived for it and tugged at it. After a while of waiting, the fan girls had ripped it apart and each took one piece. There were also a couple of girls unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

_Great. Now my favorite trench coat is gone, I have to dance in public AND I have to pay for those stupid girls' insurance!_ Kaiba thought.

The song started to play and Kaiba started to sway to the rhythm. After all, he had gone to a hip hop class before to watch the girls. I guess his good observing skills payed off after all! All too soon, his song ended and the host appeared out of nowhere beside Kaiba.

"Good job Mr. Kaiba... Now let's see...the winner is...Seto Kaiba!" The host announced. "Here you go. A hundred dollar certificate!" He said as he handed Kaiba an envelope with a hundred dollars in it. Suddenly, Serenity appeared out of nowhere and hugged him. He was so shocked that he just froze. There were camera flashes and it had appeared that the news crew had heard that Kaiba was going to dance and had gotten there just in time to see Serenity hug Kaiba. In a tenth of a second, there were a bunch of microphones shoved at Kaiba's face and dozens of questions from the news crew.

"Mr. Kaiba. Is this your girlfriend? Mr. Kaiba. When did you meet her? Mr. Kaiba. How did the relationship start?" The crew bombarded them with questions.

Kaiba slowly backed away with Serenity behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Kaiba hissed.

"Sorry. Instinct. Whenever my brother wins, I always do that." Serenity said as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Do I LOOK like your brother?" Kaiba asked.

"N...no...Well...kind of.." Serenity said.

"WHAT! You think I look like the mutt?" Kaiba asked.

"N..n..no.. Not at all!" Serenity said.

"Then what does "well..kind of.." Mean,_ Serenity?"_ Kaiba spat.

" Sorry. I didn't mean-" Serenity started.

"Of course you didn't mean it. No one EVER means it. First of all, I don't want anyone who touched the mutt, touch me. Second of all, I don't like you and because of your "instinct", people think that you're my girlfriend! And third of all, I am going to kill you for getting me into all of this trouble!" Kaiba shouted.

Serenity started to freak and ran for her life down the stairs and up the hill. Kaiba soon realized what she did and threw his hundred dollar certificate into the audience and ran after her.

Meanwhile

Joey had just woken up from his previous situation and had turned on the T.V. after finding some food. He flipped through the channels and when he got to the news channel, he was about to change it when he heard the news crew say "And Seto Kaiba has found a girlfriend." so he stayed on the channel and watched.

The lady on the screen, holding a microphone was talking about their recent discovery.

"And now here we are with the ultimate news about our young CEO of Kaiba Corporations. It appears that he has found a girlfriend. It appears to be his rival's sister from deep research. Serenity Wheeler has captured the heart of our selfish, arrogant and cold hearted CEO. Let's see what the head of his fan group has to say about this." The lady said as she handed the microphone to a girl who appeared to be snobby, rich and bad dressed.

Joey just froze with his mouth hanging. The girl's annoying bickering and fits drowned out of his ears. The only thing he could hear was, "Serenity is that bastard's girlfriend..." in his ears. He stared blankly at the screen and when he came back to reality, he heard the lady from the T.V. say "Ahhh...A love chase...I see.". When he saw his sister running from Kaiba in what appeared to be in a playful way to him, he blacked out. And just as Mai had come in to the room.

Back to Kaiba and Serenity

Kaiba had almost caught up to her. For her height, she was fast! They were now at the top of the hill and Kaiba was almost within reach so he just jumped and attempted to tackle her. He shifted his weight so that he wouldn't hurt her. After all, he didn't want to be sued. His hands clasped onto her shoulders and she let out a sharp scream. His legs had lost their balance and he tumbled forward, pushing Serenity in the process. They rolled down the hill in a tangled ball. Serenity clutched onto his sleeves like she was going to die and had buried her head in his shirt. Kaiba squeezed Serenity hard against him and both tightly shut their eyes, afraid of getting hurt. When they got to the bottom of the hill, they landed in an awkward situation. Serenity was on top of Kaiba and had her arms on his chest and as well as her head. Kaiba was under her(obviously) and had one arm on her back holding him and one arm down. He was also very dizzy. Both of them attempted to get up at the same time and failed. Serenity pushed against his chest to get up, and he, with his arm still over her back, pushed down at the grass, making her fall on top of him. The second time they did this, Serenity smashed against him and their lips met (again!). They kept trying to push the same way, but failed.

The reporters had caught the whole thing on video tape and they thought that instead of them trying to get out of the position, they were making out. As for the fan girls, as soon as they saw Kaiba and Serenity making out, they started jumping around them like monkeys and made weird noises. They didn't dare touch the "couple" for they were afraid that they would hurt their _precious_ Kaiba.

After a while of repeating the same failing process (Kaiba was dizzy so he couldn't think, and Serenity was just thinking that her brother is going to kill her), Kaiba became nauseous from lack of oxygen and the dizziness from the fall. He felt light headed and let go of the hold on Serenity. Serenity pushed at him just as he let go and stumbled back. After a few moments, Kaiba came back to normal and realized what just happened. _He and the mutt's sister had just had an unintentional make out session in front of the whole news crew! Man, this was his biggest mess up in his life. All his pride, his reputation gone, and people are going to start thinking that I'm rejecting her when they see that I don't hang out with her often and their going to stop buying my items!_ Poor, poor Kaiba. Always exaggerating into the negatives...

As for Serenity, she had similar thoughts as well..._Oh no! Joey is going to kill me! That's going to be on the news for at least_ _month! Tristan and Duke are going to be heart broken! They're going to think I'm mean...But still...Joey's going to be sooooo mad! What if he thinks that I betrayed him? He might throw me out or something! Then what would I do?_ Serenity, Serenity, Serenity. Doesn't she know that Joey loves her? This is called over exaggerating.


	11. You keep on playin'

**Chapter 11**

Previously on (a different version of) Yu-Gi-Oh!

Kaiba wins a dancing contest and Serenity hugs him in front of millions! While chasing her, they roll down the hill and have an unintentional make out session and it's on T.V.!

* * *

Joey had just woken up again and he saw Mai beside him, reading a fashion magazine. He looked back at the T.V. and as soon as he did, he regretted what he saw. Kaiba and HIS sister were making out! Mai had just noticed that he had woken up and was about to say something when he fainted .Again! Mai frowned at this behavior. She turned off the T.V. this time so that he wouldn't faint again and started thinking about how to get Serenity and Kaiba together. Officially. 

Meanwhile

Serenity and Kaiba had just come out of their exaggerating trance and tried to think of a quick way out of this mess. Kaiba didn't want the news crew to think that he was going to ditch her so he did the first think that came to his mind.

He put his arm around her and hugged her close to him. "Yes. Serenity is my girlfriend. Now what's the big deal? Why can't I have a social life? huh? I am capable of loving just as much as anyone in this world. Why is it a big deal if I go out with Serenity?" He asked with an annoyed accent.

None of the news crew responded. They weren't brave enough to go to his face and say "It's because Mr. Kaiba, you're a cold hearted jerk!" They just stood there, taking in what the CEO had said.

"Exactly. There's no reason why you have to make a big fuss out of this. Just because I'm rich, famous, smart etc., doesn't mean you have to question me whenever a small thing happens. Now get out of my sight." He growled. The news crew and the fan girls glared at Serenity and Serenity whimpered and clung onto Kaiba's shirt. Kaiba_ pretended _to put a protecting arm around her to make it seem like he was comforting her. Or was it _pretending_?

Serenity's POV

Why in the world is he hugging me close to him? Has the world ended already? Hey, that warmth feels so comforting. _GREAT. _Telling Joey that I'm dating Kaiba is like wearing a bright red dress in front of an enraged bull. The only warmth I've ever felt is from Joey. This doesn't feel like Joey's embrace at all though. Wait a minute...Do I love him? Let me look back into my thoughts..No..no..no..I'm pretty sure I don't love him.Oh well. Maybe this has something to do with that dream..I have to talk to Yugi one day about it... Why are those people staring at me like that?

* * *

In Serenity's eyes, the fan girls and the reporters had changed to those villagers that she had remembered from her dream. The image kept on flickering back and forth, from reality to dream. She suddenly felt that presence in her again. That presence with so much love. So much care for Kaiba. It just made her feel more doubtful. Was this presence in her...what was this presence in her? She understood that her soul was combined with all her love and affection she gave to anyone. All her close ones to her were within her soul. In dire situations, like death, her soul, from all the affection it has for her close ones would want, would need to help her close ones. Once you find your true love, you have found your closest one. Your soul would do anything to protect him/her. When you meet your true love, your heart would flutter from the great affection your sending to your soul. This affection would be so great that your soul would do anything, even give itself up to protect their loved one. Serenity had learned this from Yami a while ago when they were talking one night. She felt that her soul was reacting to Kaiba. But she didn't feel any reaction to Kaiba at all. She hadn't sent any sign of affection towards Kaiba. Was it possible that your soul could already have affection for someone without you having any for the person? She didn't know. But when Kaiba had touched her, her heart had fluttered so much. She could feel the great affection running through her blood around her whole body.(A/N: This stuff isn't true. Just a weird way of explaining Kisara's love for Seto.) She clung onto him when she saw the villagers/fan girls and reporters. 

Kaiba's POV

Phew. That was close. Those reporters..those fan girls...their changing into those villagers in my dream? Am I dreaming again? Oh my god! Why am I putting an arm around Serenity still? I just have this feeling..that I need to protect her. That she's the only one in this world that I need to protect. When I look at her, my heart, my body just shudders with delight...I have no feelings towards her...why would i WANT to have feelings towards her?but why do I feel like crying my heart out to her to thank her for all the things she has given me and done for me when she has done nothing? I feel that other presence in me again. Is it..the girl and my so called "past form" me and Serenity? I remember...from "The memory world" that I got dragged into...I remember how much she had loved him to give up her life. I also remember how "the past me"**_ cried in public_** which scarred me for life by the way, when she died. Could it be that we're actually the reincarnations? 99 not.Wait a minute. I don't even believe in this crap. So why bother? Why am I feeling all hot inside again? She JUST touched me! What's my problem today? I've really got to take a vacation...

Normal POV

Kaiba put one hand on his head from exasperation. Serenity looked like she was in her own world while half paying attention to the glaring people in front of her. Soon, all the people left and Kaiba and Serenity were left alone. Serenity was the first to react. With a bit of force, she gently lifted Kaiba's arm off of her and placed it on his side. She gently smiled up at him with a sparkle in her eyes, and Kaiba, who was still recovering from what happened and who just realized that the warmth was gone, looked down at her with no expression on his face except with his eyes, there was a bit of care. Without realizing, a small smile placed itself perfectly on his face. Before they knew it, they were close to kissing. Behind laid the sun, which was now setting all the buildings were dimly lit with no light coming from any window. They were all alone, in the middle of a dim street with their eyes closed, waiting to feel the other's lips.. The perfect scene.(A/N: Not really but..you get it right?) Just as their lips were about to meet, Serenity's eyes snapped open and tears started streaming down her cheeks. She pulled away from Kaiba and ran down the street, towards an unknown destination. Kaiba stared at where she ran towards for moments, and then realized what happened and placed the cold mask on him again. He bent down and picked up his briefcase and quickly paced towards his car.

With Serenity

She ran down a street and leaned against a brick wall. Her back scraped on the wall as she slid down into a sitting position. She just thought of how Joey would look at her now. She couldn't take it. Her brother meant her life. She knew that her soul might feel for Kaiba, but she didn't. She just sat there, with blank eyes, about how she betrayed the most important person in her life.

She didn't notice the shadow that crept up beside her..

"Serenity?" The voice asked. Serenity looked up and she saw...

With Kaiba

Kaiba had gone back to Bakura's house and had gotten into his car. Through the ride, he had been thinking about all the things that had happened that day. When he arrived at the mansion, he got out and paced quickly into the house, hoping to just go to his office and drown his confusion in his work.

Before he could move anywhere from his spot in the house, he got tackled down by a very hyper Mokuba.

"Hey Seto! Heard you have a new girlfriend! I can't believe that Serenity's your girlfriend! If you get married, me and Joey will be related and Serenity will be a great sister!" Mokuba screamed while just getting off of his brother.

"Mokuba! Serenity's not my girlfriend! _He probably saw that video tape of me hugging Serenity. Shit. I'll just make up something._ W..We broke up." He said.

"Oh...Why? Just when you get a girlfriend! That sucks! I thought you actually loved her the way you looked on T.V. with that protectiveness in your eyes." Mokuba pouted as he walked away towards his room.

The last comment by Mokuba had made Kaiba even more confused. Did he actually love her? He walked back to his car and decided to clear his mind and think out what he thought about Serenity.

With Serenity

"Serenity?" A voice asked.

Serenity looked up to see Tristan in his bike gear. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and smiled up at him.

"Hi Tristan. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking YOU that Serenity." Tristan replied.

"Oh. Well I was just thinking that's all." She said and replied to the question that she knew he would ask. "And I was crying because I was starting to remember Battle City." She cringed from having to lie to one of her best friends.

"Oh..ok. Want a ride home?" He asked.

"Could you drive me to the hospital? I want to visit Joey." She asked.

"You could stay at my place tonight if you want and you could visit Joey tomorrow at the hospital." He offered.

Serenity nodded, not thinking what he could do to her.

When they got to his house, Serenity sat down on the couch while Tristan went to change into normal clothes. She walked over to the window and looked out as the breeze blew her hair back and forth, making it hit her shoulders. She let some more fresh tears fall and thoughts of Kaiba reappeared in her head. She thought about all her times she had spent with Kaiba lately. It had seemed that at the end, they always ended up in a romantic accident. Why did SHE? The sister of Joey Wheeler have to just be confused about liking her brother's arch enemy or not? She felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around to find Tristan in his usual clothes.

She smiled up at him once again and he wiped away her tears. She walked back to the couch and he sat beside her. He put an arm around her and at first, she felt uncomfortable, but let it pass since she thought it was just to be friendly. After a while, he started moving closer to her and she smiled uneasily at him and decided to get away from him while pretending to go to the bathroom. Tristan took that the wrong way, and followed her. She didn't notice him following her to the corner and didn't notice until she had turned around and leaned against the wall. Tristan placed both hands beside Serenity on the wall. He leaned forward to kiss her when she noticed what was happening. She tried to get out of the grip but Tristan didn't let her.

_If I let her go now, she'll tell her brother and me and Joey won't be friends any more and I'll never have a chance with Serenity. No. I can't let her go._ Tristan thought. He pinned her to the wall and bent down to kiss her. Serenity did the first thing that came to her mind. She let out a sharp scream.

With Kaiba

Kaiba's car had run out of gas a few blocks ago and decided he'd rather walk towards nowhere than call his driver to pick him up and go back to his work. He had his hands in his pockets and had his head down, in deep thought. He still hadn't put on another trench coat, but didn't feel cold at all. Instead, he felt hot whenever he thought of Serenity. He heard a sharp scream from a building and his head snapped up towards the building. He thought he imagined Serenity's voice but when he heard it again, he confirmed and ran towards the building. He ran up all the stairs in leaps and when he reached the door where the screams were coming from, he kicked down the door and ran in. In one corner, he saw Tristan holding Serenity down and kissing her while she struggled to get out of his grasp. Kaiba ran towards Tristan in anger of what he saw and tackled him. Tristan pushed him off of him and ran off to somewhere. Kaiba went to Serenity and said nothing as he inspected her to see if she was alright. When he was sure that she was alright, he pulled her towards the exit. Just as he was about to leave, Tristan's voice greeted him.

"Kaiba. Where do you think your going?" He said anger from pure want of Serenity.

"I'm leaving." Kaiba stated cooly.

"Why are you taking Serenity?" He asked.

"I'm not that evil to leave an innocent girl with a crazy lunatic like you." Kaiba said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tristan said as a dagger appeared from behind his back. He threw the dagger at Kaiba and everything went in slow motion as Serenity went in front of Kaiba and took the dagger instead.

For a minute, Serenity had turned into Kisara and you could see the care in her eyes. (A/N: I'm not going to make Serenity die. Don't worry.) Before Tristan could react to what happened, Kaiba had carefully taken the dagger out of Serenity and plunged it into Tristan. Kaiba picked up Serenity and left the apartment with Tristan there like that.

Serenity's POV (right before the accident)

Oh no! I can't let Kaiba die! He has much more to live for than me. I'm in this world for nothing. I can't let him die...no...

her mind raced as she ran in front of Kaiba and the dagger plunged into her stomach. As she fell into Kaiba's arms, her last thoughts were about him.

Seto Sama... she whispered before she fell into unconsciousness.

Normal POV

Kaiba had called his limo and now was in the hospital. He paced back and forth in deep thought. She was being operated right now and he kept on thinking about how she had gone in front of him. After that, what did he think of her? Mainly, what did she think of him? IF she survived. _She just has to survive_. Kaiba thought. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat down on a chair. A passing nurse had spotted him and she came up to him.

"Mr. Kaiba. You can see her now." The nurse said.

Kaiba looked at his watch and he found out that he had already been there five hours. He didn't care. She had placed her life at stake to save him and he owed her his life. He walked into her room and found her peacefully asleep.

Kaiba looked at Serenity and sweat streamed down his face from his forehead as he thought of the possibility of her death.

(HA! I hate this song now...the reason..by hoobastank? but i made an AMV of kisara and seto w/ it so i used it...)

I'm not a perfect person

As many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Kaiba looked back at her before leaving the room to go back to the mansion. He probably had piles of work and Mokuba would get worried if he wasn't back.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

Kaiba walked down the street towards his limo with his head down. He felt that it was all his fault. He kicked a stray stone on the floor and looked back at the hospital. He could almost see Serenity's pale emotionless face through the walls. He turned back towards his limo and slowly entered.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

Kaiba buried his hands in his head and stayed there in depression, confusion and anger.

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

He just wanted to tell her so badly how sorry he was. Only if she could know. How sorry he felt and how painful it was to see it this way.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

He was in debt of her and he knew it. She had saved his life and he couldn't deny it. She had showed him she cared but he still didn't know what he wanted. There is one way he could pay her. Love. But could he give it to her? He didn't know. All he knew was that he owed her. BIG.

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHA! I **_HATE_** this chapter! I understand if you do too...It was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cheesy...I hate cheesy stuff... I'm gonna make it less cheesy from now on. 


	12. Those dark shadow games,

Chapter 12

It had been two weeks already and Kaiba came to visit everyday. Joey was STILL unconscious from the shock of his sister and his arch enemy making out. Tristan was now in the emergency room and wasn't doing any better than Serenity. Kaiba had made Serenity's case private so the rest of the gang never found out.

It was almost the end of the second week when Kaiba was just about to leave her room since his hour was up to watch her, Serenity started to stir. As he turned the doorknob, Serenity started murmuring something. In a flash, he was by her side and crouching beside her so he could hear what she was saying.

"Mm...Seto..don't go! Please don't leave me! You're the only person left!" she whispered as tears fell out of her eyes.

Kaiba decided to stay longer in case she woke up so he called Mokuba and told him to deliver his laptop to him since he was the only one he could trust. He wiped Serenity's tears, grimacing at the memory of two weeks ago. He HATED owing people. Especially this big.

" I never meant any of this. I didn't wish this to happen...I don't want you near me..Yet, you always come...why?" Kaiba heard a door close softly and he turned around to see his brother holding his laptop in one arm and his other arm down. He looked pretty sad as he slowly walked towards Kaiba and placed the laptop in front of him.

"I believed in you Seto..I believed you could fall in love and treat a girl the way you do to me. But I just didn't understand why you never let a girl open your heart...Is what you said true...?" Mokuba asked softly and slowly.

Kaiba just stared at him intensely.

"Seto...Do you know why Serenity did that for you? Do you? It was because she cared. She might not love you but she cares. Do you?" He asked before he left the room.

Kaiba lowered his eyes and out of the corner of his eye, he watched Serenity's peaceful form.

He thought about Mokuba's words before he turned on his laptop and went to work.

LATER

Kaiba typed away on his laptop as the clock ticked two. All the visitors had gone by now and all the nurses and doctors were in another area of the hospital. Kaiba finished up his work and saved it on his computer and shut it down. He put it aside and was just about to sleep when Serenity started to murmur something again.

SETO! No...Please...no...You were the only one left...You left me...I have no one to care for anymore...you! You will pay for killing every one I care about!" She said as she furrowed her eyebrows. She started swiveling into the air and her hair flew above her as a blue glow surrounded. As Kaiba watched in awe, a blue light shot out of her body and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared above her. It crashed through the wall and stared down at Serenity and Kaiba. Serenity gently was replaced on the bed and the Blue Eyes smiled at Kaiba before disappearing in a flash.

Kaiba stared at the ceiling in wonder for a few moments then back at Serenity. When he looked back up, the ceiling was fixed and there was no trace of the Blue Eyes ever being there.

Serenity whispered something before she shot up from her bed. Kaiba slowly walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. He had remembered that girl...Kisara..from the memory world...she had the Blue Eyes and she had also used it in a similar way.

Serenity opened her eyes and stared blankly at Kaiba.

"Seto...You're still alive..." She said as she smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek and tried to move but her wound on her stomach made her stay. She glanced down at her stomach and started to cry. Kaiba wiped away her tears and gave her a comforting and reassuring hug. She returned it and again smiled.

"Seto. I had a horrible dream." She started.

Kaiba smiled. He was good at this. Mokuba always had bad dreams. "Tell me." He said as he tilted her chin to face him.

"I..it was horrible. First I was walking down an alley and..and then I saw you, Joey and the whole gang chatting happily. I wanted to go join you but when I came near all of them and you, they started vanishing one by one. First..Joey..then the rest of the gang and then...I reached out for you since you were the only one left and you reached for me too. But just as I was about to reach you, you vanished. I heard an evil laugh and I looked around and above me. Out of the sky appeared an evil man covered in a mask with the millennium eye. I backed away..and then he told me that he killed all the people I care about. I got really mad and then my hair flew up and your Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared above me. It started glowing at the man and as it did, the man started to crumble. It smiled down at me and then vanished. And then all my friends, you and my brother appeared in front of my eyes. I tried to reach them again but they were all transparent. And then I woke up." She said slowly.

Kaiba stared down at her. _So the Blue Eyes was actually here_ he thought. "It's ok. Your alright. It was just a dream. He hugged her and she crawled into his lap as she leaned on him for support since she was really weak.

"Thank You. I feel much better. Is my brother here?" She asked.

"He's in the other hospital bedroom." He said.

"What! What happened?" She asked, very concerned now.

"Nothing. He just fainted from seeing us...us..you know.." He said as he winced at the thought of them making out.

"Oh...Can you take me to him?" She asked as she tried to move again. He tried to move her to a standing position so that she could lean on him but it seemed impossible. She sighed and plopped down on her bed again. She laid down. "Now how am I supposed to see my brother?" She asked aloud to no one in particular.

Kaiba looked at her, and then picked her up quickly, held her from the back and thighs, adjusted and walked out the door.

"Wow, wow, wow. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Bringing you to your brother." He said.

"Um..ok.." she said hesitantly. She clung onto him and he held onto her.

Kaiba thought about Mokuba's words. He decided to try it out. Try to actually be friends with her. But Mokuba had said love...Kaiba refused at that.

Serenity wondered what had happened during her sleep and why Kaiba was being so nice to her. She winced at the thought of loving him...or him loving her...

Kaiba blankly stared ahead of him and Serenity blankly stared at him. All the passerby's would have thought that they were a couple if it weren't for the blank stares. There was no love in their eyes at all. It took them a while to get to Joey's room since it was in the opposite end of the hospital.

When they reached his room, Serenity knocked on the door and a sleepy Mai opened the door.

"Serenity? What happened to you?" She asked suddenly very awake and concerned.

"Oh I got into an accident a few weeks ago and Seto brought me to the hospital." She said.

Mai eyed Kaiba suspiciously.

Kaiba replied to her unasked question. "The pencil headed friend of yours was taking advantage of her and if I hadn't gone there, he would've gone to the worst. But he got angry at me for taking Serenity away from him and he wanted to kill me but Serenity stepped in and she took the knife instead."he said, all in one breath.

"Tristan? He did this to you? How could he? Anyways, come in." She offered, still shocked.

Kaiba came in and sat down on a chair with Serenity on his lap. She put her arms around his neck and swung her legs on the side of the chair.

"Is Joey awake yet?" She asked.

Just as she said that, Joey started to stir.

"Serenity?" Joey asked.

"Joey." she replied.

"Are you alright? Did Tristan to do anything to you?" He asked.

Serenity was surprised at this question. How did he know what happened?

"No Joey. He didn't do anything. Seto saved me." She said.

"Thank you..Kaiba." He said while still sleeping.

"Your welcome...wheeler." He decided not to make this worse by saying "mutt."

Joey smiled and slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"Serenity? What happened?" He asked.

Serenity and Kaiba explained what happened by the end, Joey was steaming.

"TRISTAN? Him? That bastard. He better go to hell for that!" He screamed.

"Joey calm down. I'm alright. Seto saved me and.." she started.

"And you saved me." He said.

"Huh?"Serenity looked up at him, suddenly uncomfortable on his lap. She stared at him like he was crazy and he just looked at her. That's until Joey interrupted.

"Ahum." He cleared his throat. They looked up at him.

"When will Serenity get out?" He asked. Serenity smiled, happy that he didn't start a fight.

"In about two weeks." Kaiba answered.


	13. and No, I won't be beat again

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh,

"_When will Serenity get out?" He asked. Serenity smiled, happy that he didn't start a fight._

"_In about two weeks." Kaiba answered._

_In Tristan's room _

_Tristan's operation had just been finished and now he was in an empty room._

"_Yes master Akunadin. I will get the Blue Eyes White Dragon ka for you." He muttered.

* * *

_

It had been quiet for a while in Joey's room now. Each in their own thoughts.

"Hey Serenity, after you get out, do you want to go take a walk in the park?" Kaiba asked, trying to be nice to her.

"Sure, Kai- Seto." She replied with a cheerful smile.

"Dat reminds me. Are you guys datin or somethin?" Joey asked, getting a bit enraged.

"No!" They both said at the same time.

"Then what about dat make out session you had and all dat gushy stuff on da news sayin dat you guys are datin?" Joey asked. He was feeling woozy again...

"That was just an accident Joey and we AREN'T dating." Serenity said.

"Den wha do ya call your relationship?" Joey asked with one eyebrow raised.

"We're just, we're just..." she looked at Kaiba for help.

"We're just friends." He finished. Serenity smiled, Kaiba smiled, Mai smiled, Joey frowned.

"Yup. We're just friends." Serenity said.

_JUST friends? Are they lying?_ Joey thought.

Joey decided to shrug it off and forced a smile onto his face.

Desperately trying to break the tension, Serenity tried to start conversation. "So, Seto. When are we going to practice for the singing? You know for the performance in Domino High? You know, we haven't been able to practice for a while."

"The performance was a week ago..."

"oh..."

"Hey, Kaiba.." Mai said

"yea?"

"Let's leave them alone for a while...ok?" she said. Kaiba placed Serenity on the bed beside Joey and exited the room..letting out a looong held breath..

**Two weeks later**

"I finally get out of this urgh, place!" Serenity shivered with the thought of staying there longer.

"I know what you mean...Actually, I don't." Kaiba said.

Serenity giggled.

"Ready to go to the park?" Kaiba asked.

"Yup. Do you mind if Joey comes?" She asked.

_What!Of course I mind! The mutt! You think I don't care! _Kaiba fought the urge to shout that out.

"Of course he can come. I..I don't" He gulped "Mind." He choked out.

"Thanks for understanding."she thanked as Joey popped out of nowhere.

"Uh...yeah." Kaiba said.

They walked silently. Joey between them. Joey whistled with his hands in his pockets as he slowly strolled. Kaiba looked around and tried to see the beauty of nature. It just didn't come to him. Serenity thought back to the singing audition.

Serenity's POV

The song that he sang...Was it Reachin For Heaven. A certain part of the song played over in her head.

Kaiba glanced at her and caught her staring at him with a horror looking face. He stopped. She stopped. Joey continued his whistling and strolling _with his eyes closed._

He leaned back side ways since he was a little further forward then her. He raised an eyebrow in question and she regained her posture.She smiled at him and he just blinked at her. Now you could hear Joey screaming and running back towards them.

"HEY!Wad are ya guys dinking? How could ya jus leave ma like...wha happened?" Joey asked.

"Nothing Joey." She said. As Joey was just about to explode, Serenity spotted The Ishtar siblings and she dragged Kaiba and Joey towards them.

_Not the psycho and the destiny freak! Well, she's not as destiny obsessed as Yugi but still..._Kaiba thought.

"Hello Ishizu. Marik." Serenity waved.

"Hello Serenity." Ishizu Politely replied. "Hello Joey , Se-" She was caught in mid sentence as Kaiba interrupted.

"It's Kaiba." He said cooly.

"Uh un. Anyways,_ Seto._ How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Who cares?" Marik butted in rudely.

"Marik!" Ishizu said as she nudged him in the ribs.

"My yami might be gone, but I'm still evil." He said.

"Sometimes, I wish I never told Yami to save you." She muttered.

"What are you wearing Ishizu? Pants and a shirt?" Kaiba asked in a What-the-hell? Way.

"_Someone_ shrunk all my clothes and turned them pink while washing them." She said, glaring daggers at Marik.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Marik asked.

"I'm wasting my time here." Kaiba yawned.

"Well, there's nothing better to do. So let's just watch the show." Serenity said as she sat down on a nearby bench and watched the Ishtar's bicker.

* * *

this chapter was like total pointlessness...soooooooooooooooooo.yeaa...if u hate it..u hate it...so i dont care..what u say...in ur review...as long as u review...no review is worse than one review...this is going nowhere so...

**_REVIEW_**

**_or else..._**

**_BTW.. She's the Man and He's the Woman is also sxs so if you are an 'I ONLY READ SXS STORIES' person, then that's a good one to read and review to.._**


	14. You keep on playing'

Chapter 14

"Well, I think we should bring them back to their houses." Ishizu thought out loud.

"Well, I don't think we should take them back to their houses. They fell asleep on their own. We didn't do anything." Marik replied while looking at the three on the bench. Kaiba lay on the bottom of the bench, taking up most of the space. Joey and Serenity were beside/ top of him, curled up. Joey twisted and turned every once in a while and Serenity was holding onto one of the bars on the bench and was crunched into a ball.

"Yeah, they must be a bit heavy anyways." Ishizu agreed.

"No, your only agreeing because you don't like Joey." He smirked at her shocked face.

"Hey look Marik, it's past your bedtime! We better get back to our house fast!" She hastily replied while pushing Marik to their car.

* * *

"Poor kids. Probably can't afford to live in a house." An old lady said as she walked by the three slowly on her walking stick. 

"Mmpph." Joey mumbled.

"No...! It can't be! Yugi, I WILL get revenge!" Kaiba yelled. That awoke all three of them.

Joey and Kaiba were on the floor, hugging each other, side to side, with their knees bent. Serenity, surprisingly was still on the bench, unhurt.(A/N: I mean, she would have hit her head when Joey and Kaiba rolled off you know!)

Serenity sat up. Her eyes were still closed, so she didn't notice that it wasn't her room. "Joey, Get up. Time for school." She groaned. She pushed an imaginary door, to the imaginary bathroom, when she noticed that this wasn't her bedroom. Her eyes bolted open and she stared at her surroundings. She stared at Kaiba and Joey still sprawled on the floor in the same position as they had woken up as. Kaiba and Joey stared back at her. Then they stared at each other. The first one to react was Serenity. She started laughing at them, but then, she started panicking after taking a quick glance at her watch..

Kaiba just got up, dusted himself and calmly walked away. After a few minutes of silence, they could hear a loud bang in a nearby alleyway.

"I wonder what that was.." Joey wondered out loud...stupidly.

Serenity just shook her head. She straitened out her skirt and pulled Joey up.

"Come on Joey. Forget about this mess. If we leave now, we might be able to get to school before lunch is over." She said as they both started running towards their school.

After that day, it had seemed that Kaiba was trying to avoid Serenity whenever Joey or the gang was around.

" I thought that me, you and Mokuba could go on an around the world trip for the weekend." Kaiba said while they were riding to school on his motorcycle. He almost turned his head to see how her face looked.

"Y-y-you mean ALL of the continents in one weekend?" Serenity stuttered.

"Yes. And no, you can't bring your brother along." Kaiba smirked.

"Where are we specifically going to go, IF we're going, I'm saying hypothetically." She questioned.

"Hmm, you choose." He kept on driving.

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"You and Mokuba. I don't really care." he parked the motorcycle and got off.

"Ok, well, I always wanted to go to Egypt" Kaiba shuddered. "and Disney World, and I always dreamt of going to Paris and Italy."

"Well, I've always heard girls want to go to Paris, but why Italy?" Kaiba asked as they took of their helmets and walked towards the school.

"Well, because, I LOVE Itlalian food and I've got to prove to Joey that The Leaning Tower of Pisa isn't related to pizza's." Serenity replied, reminiscing about times she had with Joey.

"Oh and why disn--" (their like 16...and it's weird...but most teens don't like disney world over here...well older teens...but thats maybe cuz i live in LA...but wtver.)Kaiba was about to ask her but a shout made him stop in mid sentence.

"HEY SIS!" Joey yelled from the school steps. He was waving his arms like crazy, obviously wanting her attention.

"Hi Joey!" She waved at him and pulled Kaiba, but he didn't budge.

"Tell me what your choice is after school." He told her and walked away, towards the back of the school.

"Ok. See you!" She waved to Kaiba and ran towards Joey.

"Hey sis. Let's go meet Yuge, Tea and Tristan." Joey smiled at her and pulled her into the school.

"Hey Joey, can I go on a trip in the weekend?" Serenity asked.(A/N: looks like she's doing all the asking in this chapter.)

"Sure. Where are we goin?" Joey stopped and asked.

"I meant me, not you." She said slowly.

"Oh..With who." he asked.

"With Seto and Mokuba." She had a sheepish grin on and was rubbing her shoulder while Joey got a dark look on his face.

"No." Joey replied.

"But why?" Serenity asked.

"I said no ok?" Joey said through gritted teeth.

Serenity sighed. "Yes Joey. As you wish."

"Serenity, you can do anything you like as long as it doesn't include a boy, excluding me and Yugi." Joey told her.

* * *

"I can't go. Joey said no." She gave her answer. 

"Forget about him, I wanted to know if YOU wanted to go." Kaiba replied.

"Well yeah, but--"

"Tell him that your going to go to a local town nearby with one of your friends and come with me." He said dully.

"I can't lie to him. He's my bog brother. He means so much. You won't understand. He's part of me and" but he interrupted.(you know how Tea always rants on like that in Yugioh?well here's serenity ranting except about her brother...not friendship)

"Same with me and Mokuba. But does that mean he doesn't lie to me?" He looked down at her.

"He lies to you?" Serenity asked, dumfounded.

"Yes. It's kind of obvious when he lies." He said.

"It won't do any harm will it?" Serenity asked.

"It won't do any harm." He turned around, twirling his keys and walked towards his motorcycle.

Ok. Then it's settled."Serenity said, as she ran up to Kaiba.

* * *

You might THINK this chapter is pointless...BUT IT'S NOT! I'm starting to develop the story...but I'm still sort of stuck...so after this week of updates, I might take like a week to update every chapter k? no prob? REVIEW! thnx..


	15. Those dark shadow games, and

**chapter 15 **

"Bye Joey!" Serenity yelled to her brother from the bottom stairs of her apartment. She heard loud thuds as Joey jumped down the stairs two at a time and for the final four, taking a big leap, landing beside her.

"Ya got everythin sis?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm going to go meet my friend at her house. Her mom's driving us." She said confidently, no evidence in her eyes that she was nervous.

"Ya sure you don't need a ride?" Joey asked.

Fear built up inside her. She became a little nervous. "It's ok Joey." She smiled at him."It's just a few blocks away."

"Ya mind if I walk with ya?" He asked.

She started to get even more nervous. "Hold on. I think I left something inside. I'll be down in a moment." She ran upstairs and dialed her friends phone number. "Hello? Shia? Hi. Do you mind if I drop by your house for a few minutes?" Serenity asked. She stayed silent for a few moments, listening to what her friend was saying. "Why? Well, because I'm supposed to be.." She put her hand near her motuh and looked around for any sign of Joey. Then she whispered, "I'm supposed to be going with Seto to a trip somewhere and I said I was going to a camping trip with you." She pulled the reciever away from her ear and waited for her friend to stop screaming.

"Hello? Serenity?" The girl asked from the phone.

"So..?" Serenity asked.

"Hey Serenity, what's going on in there?" Joey asked. "I'm coming up ok?" She could hear him coming up.

"Hold on." Serenity said. She waited for an answer and and she put the phone down on a table. "It's ok Joey!" She yelled. But Joey had already come up and was standing right in front of her.

"What are ya doing?" He asked.

"I'm talking to my friend and making sure I have everything." She lied.

"Oh. Let me talk to her." Joey said.

"Ok." She picked up the phone. "Shia? My brother wants to talk to you..." She nodded her head and said "uhun." before giving the phone to Joey.

"Hello? What's your name? Shia? Ok. If anything happens to Serenity could ya please call this phone number or my cell phone?" Joey told her his cell phone number and thanked her. He gave the phone back to Serenity.

"I'll be downstairs k?" Joey said to Serenity as he gave her the phone.

"Ok Joey." She replied. She listened to her friend say something.

"Yeah, sometimes he can be mature and most of the times he can't. Anyways, can you cover for me?" She asked.

"Of course!" The girl screamed into the reciever loud enough that even Joey could almost hear it.

"Thank you! I owe you big time." Serenity jumped up and down. "Bye." She hung up and jumped down the stairs. "Ok, let's go Joey.

* * *

"Sis, you sure--" 

"Yes Joey! I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore! I'm sure I'm going to be ok. I have no diseases, I don't have asthma and I don't have any disabilities!" She yelled. She took deep breaths and calmed down. "sorry."

"s ok. Bye. Have a great weekend!" He waved and walked away.

"So...? What's going on between you and Kaiba?" Shia asked.

"Nothing. He's my friend. That's it." Serenity said.

"That's it?" Shia gasped. "No way. Kaiba? Friend?"

"Well, sorta. I'm still trying to get him to be a little nicer. But the weird thing is, it's actually really easy...and he's like just automatically nice to me.." Serenity replied

"Oh...so you DO love him." Shia snickered.

"NO. Nothing like that. It's like I know him from before but yet I don't." Serenity said.

"Ren.. Your not making any sense. Just admit it. You love him."

"Anyways, lets go." Serenity walked toward her friends tiny car.

* * *

" Bye Ren! Just don't do anything crazy!" Shia laughed and drove away. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Serenity yelled after her.

Serenity walked towards the mansion doors. A voice spoke up from a hidden speaker. "Name?" it asked.

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Come right in." The doors opened and she walked in towards the mansion.

* * *

As she opened the doors that led into the house, two hands were wrapped around her eyes and she heard the words "guess who?" come out of someone. 

She knew that voice. It wasn't Kaiba...It wasn't Mokuba...It was Duke..

"D-Duke?" She sputtered.

"How'd you know?" He said, shocked that she immediately recognized him.

"Remember...I was blind...I have a good hearing ability.." She said slowly.

"Riiighht." He replied.

" So what are you doing here?" She asked, suddenly realizing she was in the Kaiba mansion.

"What are YOU doing here is the question that should be asked." Duke replied.

"I asked you first." She said. trying to stall and think of an answer.

"Business. With Kaiba. You?" He asked." Don't tell me..it's..is it?" he asked, getting a bit curious.

"No..." She had no idea what he was talking about.

"phew." He let out a breath of relief.

She looked at him in a weird way. Then she noticed Kaiba come into the background. He put a finger to his mouth to tell her to be quiet. She nodded.

"Huh? what are you nodding at?" he was about to turn around but she pulled on him to look at her after seeing Kaiba's expression. They were now really close...

He smirked.

She twitched.

He leaned in closer.

She could smell his foul breath.

"You wanna play..huh?" Duke asked.

Before she could reply, Duke yelled out in pain.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Asked Kaiba, holding on to Duke's ponytail.

"remember? business? He gulped.

"No. There is no business. You came here to see if you can sell your game to me, and I refused the offer. Now get out." He hissed.

"But--"

"No uninvited guests allowed in here." Kaiba said. " rule number 075568. Got it?" He threw Duke out of the mansion.

"Then what is Serenity doing there?" Duke asked but the door was slammed into his face. "Better go ask Joey.." Duke said as he got up, pretended nothing happened, and called is limo driver. AGAIN.

* * *

AHA! I AM STUPID. DON'T THINK I'M SMART..THIS CHAPTER SUCKED...BTW REVIEW WHILE I RANT ON. AND, if you guys haven't ntoiced,(referring to the people who read this story in my previous account) I'm sort of changing the story line...and I only changed like a few lines a each chapter and the whole story is gone into a total different plot. amazing huh? REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!thanks 


	16. Oh, this time I'll claim my fame

_"What the hell are you doing in here?" Asked Kaiba, holding on to Duke's ponytail._

_"remember? business? He gulped._

_"No. There is no business. You came here to see if you can sell your game to me, and I refused the offer. Now get out." He hissed._

_"But--"_

_"No uninvited guests allowed in here." Kaiba said. " rule number 075568. Got it?" He threw Duke out of the mansion._

_"Then what is Serenity doing there?" Duke asked but the door was slammed into his face. "Better go ask Joey.." Duke said as he got up, pretended nothing happened, and called is limo driver. AGAIN.

* * *

_

And with that, the tragedy began. Of course, Duke would go to Joey's apartment and tell him, Joey wouldn't believe him, and then when he goes and finds out that his little sister is running off with Kaiba to go around the world, he get into a fight and it ends up in a sappy angst where Serenity is all torn up and Joey hates Kaiba even more than usual and Kaiba goes back to his trance of emotionless ness and then something suddenly happens and Joey is all "ok you can date him" and Kaiba's all like ohhh I'll be nicer to your brother and then there's a happy ending!

Well in the middle of that, whatever happened to Duke? What, did he just tell Joey and disappear into thin air? What about ballet class? They just mysteriously forgot and nothing ever happens. What about Mokuba? He suddenly just pops up once in a while to help Serenity and Kaiba get back together and then suddenly disappears? What happened to all the other characters and people in the world? What, did everybody just die and they're the only three left in the world? What happened to the original story? It all goes well until every story takes a turn where Joey finds out, and the rest of the world is gone and it only focuses on the characters' feelings. Well it would've been great if this story was like that.

But no. I just HAD to break the tradition and do something else huh? Well entirely up to now; this story has been building up in a model where you guys are thinking it's leading to a sappy-angst-tragedy-happy ending-ish story. But I decided I didn't want that anymore. So you guys get ready for some weird twists, Tea, possible shadow realms, Tea, evil eight year olds, Tea, pink tutus, Tea, hotdogs, Tea, machines, Tea, virtual reality, Tea, oracle curses, Tea, the setoxserenity pairing, Tea, joeyxmai pairing, Tea, and did I mention to get ready for Tea? But as promised, there probably won't ever be a single duel; I mean what's the point of Yu-Gi-Oh anyways? It has NOTHING to do with dueling whatsoever...

And as we all know, the next part should go like this-

"Oh no! Duke's going to tell Joey and I'll be dead!" Serenity yelled into Kaiba's face, spit flying at him from the rage and worry that was mixed into her voice, which was what was causing her to yell. He heard the shock and pain in her voice and her eyes started to spring tears as she thought of the possibilities that could happen. Her eyebrows scrunched in an expression of worry and sadness, the tears making her eyes glitter and her shaking body looking like she had just walked nude through Alaska and just came into the mansion. He didn't want to get into more complications and felt bad for her so he opened the door of the mansion.

--This is where it will turn...hopefully.

"I'm sure his limo won't come for another couple of minutes. Go and catch him. I know you can persuade him into not telling your brother."

She looked up with curiosity and hope like a child. She smiled and ran out the door. He saw Duke's figure about a hundred feet away and as she reached him she yelled

"DUKE!" and as he turned around she jumped onto him, pushing him down onto the grass. She lay on top of him and before he could do anything,

She kissed him.

Kaiba saw her face grimace and he moved his tongue around his mouth, trying to cleanse it as his imagination of the taste was already bad enough. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and as she pulled away, she scanned his face to see how it had affected him.

"Wow." Duke said as he got up with Serenity still on him.

"I just wanted to say that I only went to Kaiba's house because--" She tried to think of something... _That's it!_

"--Because I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you that I like you." She blushed. He thought it was because she had just revealed that to him but it was really because it was humiliating to say that to one of the ugliest guys she had ever seen and she could only imagine the embarrassment of having to hold hands or even _kissing _him. _EW._

Kaiba leaned against the door of his mansion with his arms crossed and an arched eyebrow. He had heard everything. It was very amusing. She was a horrible actor, but at this point, Duke would've believed anything she said.

"Hold on. I need to go inside for a second." She smiled from satisfaction that she had succeeded.

"Why?"

"My things are in there."

"Oh"

She got up and walked up to Kaiba, her back towards Duke. She made signals to Kaiba with her face showing disgust from the kiss and happiness from stopping Duke. When she reached Kaiba, she walked past him and he closed the door he was leaning on. She finally got the chance to wipe her mouth and she had an urge to spit.

"Water." She gasped. She got it, and she gulped it, washing the taste of his mouth away. She picked up her purse but left her suitcase.

"Can I pick it up later?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Oh... And sorry…Now…I can't go anymore..." She looked disappointed.

"It doesn't matter because I can't go either." She looked surprised. "Some idiot is starting to bomb all the Kaiba Corp. jets and buildings and is starting a commotion." he sighed. "Again."

She pitied him. All of this stress at just the age of 19. One of his guards came up to him.

"Sir. It seems that someone is starting to buy off parts of Kaiba Corp. We are suspecting it is the same person as the bombings." Roland, one of Kaiba's trusted employees reported.

"Go take care of it Roland. I'll be there in a minute. If this is Allistor or Pegasus I'm going to kill them this time." he turned to Serenity." I have to go now. I'm sorry." He turned to leave but before he did, he turned around and said,

"I'm sorry your first kiss had to be wasted on him. I know how much girls treasure it." He turned to leave.

"That wasn't my first kiss." He turned around in curiosity.

"Oh? Then what? Pencil head?"

"No."

"Then with who?"

They say that curiosity killed the cat.

"You." She turned and left the mansion. "Duke! Let's go." He heard her yell.

They were right.

"Huh?"

Or not.

* * *

I think this chapter was ok. I'm again going to turn the story. I'll probably turn it so many times that it will just come back to the beginning like a cirlce. sigh oh well. But I hope you guys liked it. Hope. Please click on the GO button on the bottom left corner of this page and write a review. I don't care if it says it's horrible. I want to know how to improve my writing and on what level I am. Thanks.

OH! thanks to

**Troubled Spirit Of Hell**

**Manga-Girly**

**shadowofmyself435**

**shay072002 **

luv u ppl


	17. So now you'll know after time has passed

**Chapter 17**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Serenity ran out of the mansion at Duke and she ran past him, making him follow her. She stopped soon enough to let him catch up and he did, panting a little.

"What's up?" He asked

"Nothing… Kaiba… someone's buying off his company and causing a commotion. I feel--" She stopped when she heard snickering. She turned around and saw Duke laughing.

"It's the work of a genius." He shook his head with a smile on his face. She frowned.

"What?" He asked, as if he was innocent.

"What do you mean work of a genius?"

"Well I mean what I mean...Finally Kaiba gets some torture. He never knows how it feels. He's always the almighty Seto Kaiba… Now he's falling and if the man behind this scheme succeeds then it's a work of art. Genius." He said smirking. "I've always wanted to taunt Kaiba...Once he falls, I'll get my chance." He said, as if proud to do something like that.

"What the hell do you mean?" She was getting angry.

"Man... I never knew you were this slow... I mean I always thought you were a bit of a dunce..." he muttered on…

"Look you son of a bitch.1) Seto will never fall, especially to you.2) What makes you think it's a guy?--" He interrupted her.

"I said genius. It can't be a girl." He shrugged as in telling her duh. (I always thought he'd be a real sexist..by the way he treats his fan girl when he duels Joey adn Yugi...)

She slapped him, kicked him where the sun don't shine, kneed him in the stomach and whispered in his ear with a bitter tone

"I happen to have a higher IQ then you...I can't believe I ever kissed you..." She spit at him and ran off towards her house. Soon, reporters were swarming around Duke, making up stories from what they had just seen. As she came home, she ran through the doors and into her living room, hoping to find her brother. She did, and the rest of the gang as well. The news was on.

"It seems that Duke Devlin, owner of Dungeon Dice Monsters, an accompanying game to Duel Monsters has just tried to seduce Mr. Kaiba's girlfriend." A clip of Serenity kicking him and whispering in his ears was played on the television. She blushed. She did look scary.

"Care to explain?" Tea asked.

"You know how like a month ago there was this thing about me and Kaiba?" She made sure to walk slowly, expressing herself with hand movements and making sure to say Kaiba, not Seto.

There were several nods.

"And how they thought I was his girlfriend..." She dragged out girlfriend.

Many more nods.

"Well and then when I was walking home from Shia's…" She paused. "Since there were sudden family issues that popped up and they had to leave…" She looked around the room at everyone, making sure no one was suspicious. "--when I bumped into Kaiba. He told me about Kaiba corp. going and down and we had a little chat. Then Duke came along and offered me a ride home. I said sure." She stopped.

"And…?" Joey made hand movements telling her to move on.

"Well, I got really mad at him cuz' he was being very rude and sexist." She huffed and then blushed. "And then I did that." She pointed at the T.V. as it was replaying the event.

There was silence in the room and then-

"We should go cheer up Kaiba…" Yugi suggested

"Is that all you can think of Yuge?" Joey asked. "Serenity said Duke was being sex-ist. How can he even think that about my sista'?" He said, getting up and clenching his fists. "You did the right thing Serenity…" He nodded in approvement. Everyone in the room just shook their head.

"Hey, Joey, you know that sexist means--" He was cut off by Mai.

"Don't bother." She just sighed. "I think we should go see Kaiba and see what we can do." She said. There were murmurs of agreement saying that they should look out for a friend. In actuality, they just had nothing better to do. Serenity shook her head.

"No. We'll just be a distraction to him. He looked really worried when I saw him. I think he said either Pegasus or Allistor was behind this or something." She muttered on.

/Allistor? Pegasus? No…That's not possible…Could it be…/ Yugi discussed with Atem in his mind link.

"Guys…I have something important to discuss." He said and half the people who had left came rushing back in as Joey yelled at them to get back.

"What Yuge? What happened?"

"We got a letter from someone….umm…two days ago. It was threatening us about taking Serenity's soul and Kaiba corp. We ignored it, thinking it was a fan girl or someone like that but I don't think so anymore." Yugi said nervously, playing with the chain that connected to the millennium puzzle.

"My soul?" Serenity asked, confused. Of course she didn't understand, she had only experienced parts of Battle City and never went through Duelist Kingdom, Doom, or Atem's memory. She knew little on the fact of how it felt to be pelted into the darkness of the shadow realms, have your soul trapped in a flimsy piece of cardboard, or be in the line of thousands of other souls just to be fed to a terrible beast with the power of the gods.

Joey hesitated on explaining how it felt. He himself had been part of the thousands in line ready to be fed to the Leviathan, and it felt worse than hell could possibly be imagined. Everyone in the room felt uncomfortable as memories of the past flooded their minds. Yugi had been captured by the oracle curse, Joey had also been trapped by the oracle curse, Mai had been thrown into the darkness by Yami Marik, Marik had been sealed away by his own Yami, Ryou the same, Tea had been controlled by Bakura many times, and Atem's soul had been sealed away in the puzzle for five thousand years. The only ones who had never been into the shadows were Serenity and Ishizu. But of course, Ishizu knew how it felt. She had gone through hell in her visions and her distinctive memory of her past life didn't help her mind either. So basically, Serenity was the only one who didn't understand. She was innocent in this category and everyone in the room wanted it that way.

She decided to leave it alone after feeling the uncomfortable aura's coming from everyone.

"Maybe we can just go offer some help..." Yugi said, trying to make people forget he ever said anything.

"yea. Yuge's right. We should go help out Kaiba." Joey said. He didn't want sister to get involved with their miseries. (A/N: BTW. I think Joey is one of those people who gets really mad easily but forgives easily as well. So it's like he gets mad at Kaiba, sometimes only a small anger, and sometimes a large anger, but he always ignores it and forgives him cuz he knows that Kaiba is on their side...)

Before they knew it, all of them where outside and soon were standing in front of Kaiba's mansion.

"Serenity, maybe you should knock. He knows you the best." Mai said, shoving her in front. She nodded meekly and pressed the intercom button.(is that it? that word just popped up into my head.)

"Name?"

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Ok come rig--"

"Also. Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Motou, Marik Ishatr, Ishizu Ishtar, Atem um...just Atem..., Ryou Bakura, and Tea Gardner."

"I'm sorry. I have instructions telling me only to let Ms. Wheeler in."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mai said.

"Kaiba! You better let us in!" Joey said.

"Kaiba. This is important. This could save your company." Yami, wait no, Atem said with his deep voice. (A/N: WAY too deep)

"Sirs, madam, Mr. Kaiba is not here--" But before she could finish, someone interrupted her.

"Yes. I am here. Now what did you say about my company?" Kaiba's hoarse voice came through the speaker.

**"We ain't telling ya anything unless you let us in!" Joey said.**

**"So what's it gonna be?" Mai yelled.**

**"We're running out of time! Yugi got a letter threatening to take Serenity's soul and the fall of Kaiba corp!" Joey yelled.**

**"Way to keep a secret.." everyone murmured.**

"Alright. Come in. It better be good though or else." They heard a beep and the gates opened letting them in to the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

The bolded part, as some of you might've recognized, is taken from episode 159 of Yugioh dubbed version. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Hope more are coming. I'll update soon!


	18. You can never be sure

**_Chapter 18_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

They were all seated in a large living room with now windows. The maids had escorted them here and were offering snacks. There was a fireplace that dimmed the dark room as there were no actual lights. The room resembled that of a medieval castle. They were having a small discussion when Kaiba came in through the two grand doors, especially imported from England that used to belong to part of an actual castle, and set his briefcase down onto the coffee table. He pulled out a chair, sat in it, and crossed his fingers, laying his chin on them. He had an intense gaze and stared straight at every one of them, acknowledging their existence.

"I'm listening." He stated.

"Kaiba. As Joey said, I got a threatening letter a few days ago that said that they'd take Serenity's soul and your company." Yugi said.

"And? That's it?" He asked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"Well then. You're wasting my time. The maids will show you out." He said, getting up.

"Wait, Kaiba!" Yugi said. "This is important! You can't just leave a threat like that alone!"

"For all you know, it could have been one of the girls at our school. There's no proof, evidence, nothing. So if you have something worth while to tell me then say it now, or leave." He said before getting up quickly, making the chair topple backwards and fall. He picked up his briefcase and strode towards the door.

"Seto! Come on! This has got to be important! Look, One. Why would they send it to Yugi saying they will steal my soul and your company if it was a fan threat?" Serenity asked, staring at him. "Answer me." She said after he just stood there.

He didn't bother turning around and said, "It's Yugi. Who wouldn't send him empty threats? He takes everything that comes towards him as someone trying to kill us with duel monsters and magic. Well I'm sorry to say, that this has nothing to do with magic. This is strict business." He said, waiting for her answer so he could leave as fast as he could.

"JUST magic? It's so much worse then 'strict business'. Have you ever been in the shadow realm? Hmm? Have you?" She asked, trying to imagine the horrors.

"Shadow ream? Yes. I have for your information. It wasn't that bad." He shrugged, still facing away from them

"NOT THAT BAD?" Joey yelled, getting up. "What are you saying? You filthy lying bastard. Don't you remember the darkness? The loneliness? The--"

He was cut off by Kaiba" Have YOU ever seen your family, your flesh and blood, being tortured in front of your eyes while you stand there as they die? Have you ever seen them cry out for you while you can't do anything...screaming your name. Have you ever felt so much hatred that you thought it itself would kill you? Have you ever thought that even with everyone standing there, you feel alone in this world, this cruel world...And have you ever seen a heart pounding on the floor there in front of you, knowing that it once belonged to your family?" He yelled at them, not even realizing he was showing weakness. Serenity advanced towards him, forgetting about the letter, when she saw something that made her stop. She saw water droplets fall to the floor in front of Kaiba. She was scared. She was sad. She pitied him. Everyone did.

He shook his head and took in deep breaths. He hadn't cried like this for a while.

"Turn around Seto." Serenity said, trying to be gentle. He didn't, He couldn't. That would mean weakness, and weakness meant pity. Pity meant failure, so he would never turn around.

She understood his actions and inched towards him, slowly, making sure he wouldn't hear her. But he did. And he walked forward, away from her, away from the cause of his loneliness. It would be better off if no one but him existed in this world. It would be great to him, actually. It would mean no weakness, no cold, no strength, and no pity. Just, plain, emptiness. It would be better than what it was like now. But that didn't matter now. Nothing did. Only--

"Look Kaiba. I didn't want to tell you this, but the reason I think this is a threat of because of something else." Yugi said, getting up; well that didn't really make much of a difference.

"Hmn" He said, signaling Yugi to go on.

"Mokuba's been kidnapped hasn't he?" That caused Kaiba to turn, tear stricken face, with an angry and surprised look. No one in the world alive had ever seen him look so vulnerable until now.

"The sender also sent this to me, just in case you didn't believe." Yugi dug through his pockets, trying to reach something, and then finally pulled it out. On a string like material, a duel monster shaped locket hung, half open. From where Kaiba was standing, he could see a small picture of Mokuba playing in the sand. He smiled at the memory, but soon frowned.

"So? That proves nothing. Someone could've made a replica of Mokuba's or my locket." He said.

"Kaiba...Don't be so damn stupid right now." Yugi said, getting a little angry. People gaped at Yugi's words. First Kaiba crying and now Yugi cussing? Has the world come to an end? Who knows? This is Yu-Gi-Oh right?

"You know Mokuba has been missing. Why are you trying to deny it?" Yugi asked a little hurt at Kaiba's actions.

Serenity was confused. Kaiba had been so casual when they met earlier. So what was this about Mokuba's kidnapping? Kaiba hadn't even had one trace of fear or doubt in his eyes that time.

"Because he's the only one left." Kaiba said quietly, while inside he channeled his sorrow into anger. Again, anger consumed him with a new flicker of flame.

Before anyone could react or say anything to his comment, he continued. "It's true. Mokuba has been missing for almost 38 hours, Yugi." He sighed. He didn't want to do this but if it was for Mokuba's safety..." Yugi. Maybe you can help. Go make yourself useful and duel your way through this like you do with everything." He turned but secretly smiled. He knew how it would end. He knew how it always ended. Yugi was like a victory magnet. Anyone he supported always won, or he'd win for them. Kaiba always denied it, when Yugi first beat him, throughout his Battle City defeat and throughout KC Grand Prix. No. No amateur would be better than him...But it wasn't true. He understood now that the way Yugi thought of dueling as so much more than just a game brought him more to life than everyone else, just the way Kaiba thought of his company. That's what brought them to the top. Not belief. Not fate. Not destiny. But strength, trust and will.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, _sir._" He said sarcastically. Joey cracked a wide grin and Tea got ready to deliver her friendship speech. Mai smirked, and the rest of the gang smiled. As they walked out of his mansion, Serenity looked back to see Kaiba watching them through a window on the second floor. She smiled to him as his gaze landed on her. She mouthed to him 'he'll be fine. I'll make sure.' and he nodded, turning away and closing the curtain.

* * *

"So guys, where d'ya think we should start? Every time there's a bad guy, they always come to us, not the other way around." Joey said. 

"Well, Joey, maybe we should investigate fingerprints to see if we can get something." Yugi suggested.

"Hmmm..." Mai wondered out loud.

The five of them sat there, Yugi, Serenity, Mai, Joey, and Tea. Joey felt awkward without hearing one of Tristan's usual insults headed towards him but remembered how he had betrayed their trust. How he had turned out. (Didn't forget about him people! Hope you didn't either!)

"Hold out your hands guys. I'm going to draw a brand new circle because two new members have been added to our group" She smiled."...and unfortunately one has left." She frowned but perked up again. They held out their hands and she drew a smiley face (how stupid) on their hands again. "It represents--"

"We know we know the friendship that bonds us together forever. Yea yea." Mai said. Tea scowled.

"Humph." She just said that and sat there. The gang wanted to forget about this mess for a while; they acted as if nothing was wrong on the outside, while inside they were hearing the yearning pain the younger Kaiba must've been feeling. Soon, they started a casual conversation about old times and they had pretended to forget about the mess for a while. They sat in Tea's old work burger place, Happy Burgers (not sure) talking and eating, laughing at each other's jokes, unaware of the world around them and it's cruelties for some precious short lived moments.

* * *

Aw..I'm trying to add more personalities from the actual anime. Seriously. Review. Thanks. 


	19. you're always the best

**Author's note: I'm going to have it like when they came back from the pharoah's memory, Yugi and Yami didn't duel and that Yami is to live with Yugi in his own body as a normal human being. Sort of like getting another chance at life after giving up his...and Bakura unfortunate for them also has his own body and is living. so their not 5000 years old anymore...well they are but they're like 18...seniors in highschool.**

**Chapter 19**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It didn't make sense anymore.

Seto Kaiba had always been known as the cold-heartless-bastard mostly because he denied loving anyone other than his brother.

That was something he had always been proud of. He hadn't given up to the clutches of love.

He hadn't shown weakness as to having the need of another human being with him in a sexual relationship and he didn't intend to for the rest of his life.

Love made people weak, and he couldn't afford love.

But would it be worth it if the weakness was infinitely more rewarding than the strength?

* * *

Recently, Seto Kaiba had reached number one to gossip about in Japan.

He life was a typical romance movie in real life.

_Seto Kaiba having an affair with dueling enemy's sister to get even but eventually falls in love with her._

Yea...Right.

He lay on the couch, a wreck. He couldn't figure out who had done this. He had personally gone through every opposing company and every company that was his ally **and** every other company that wasn't related to Kaiba Corp but had found no trace of what or who was doing this.

Who kidnapped Mokuba?

Who was bombing Kaiba Corp.?

Some crazy hater of Kaiba Corp like Allistor?

But then that would mean that this guy would have to be rich enough to buy Kaiba Corp's shares off, have enough money to get the weapons and that only narrowed it to about the 50 richest people in the world.

Unless...Something clicked in his mind that he never would've thought of.

He fixed his glare and walked out the door. It wouldn't take long to get to his enemy and bring them down.

* * *

Serenity and the gang had recently gotten the fingerprints found and matched, courtsey to Mai and they were sitting in dibelief. 

"But...he doesn't exist anymore!" Serenity exclaimed. "We got rid of him right? HE DIED!"

"We didn't get rid of him forever. I should've known that the gates of hell would eventually open. We have many more against us now, also adding Tristan. He's not the only one out there. Soon enough, all of them will be there. It was my mistake." Yugi sighed and tears started welling in his eyes but his Yami started comforting him and told him it wasn't the time to cry and that it wasn't his fault.

"He was only eight the last time we saw him. He should be around 12 now, and should have more knowledge. This is bad." Ryou said, giving a scared look to the others. "He's roaming out there with a body and and is capable of anything, especially since he has Mokuba and...my Yami is with him..." Ryou said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of anything when my Yami started spending less time at home than before."

Yugi couldn't help it anymore and started sobbing and wailing.

"And...the millenium items..." Yami said, reminding them of the powers it held.

"If they find it again, we will have to go through another Battle City to get it back." Yugi traced his fingers over his millenium puzzle and remembered what Isis had told him a couple of years back.

_Flashback_

_Once they had returned from the pharoah's memory, Isis had told them that they needed to forfeit all the millenium items to seal the dark magic and powers forever. But Yugi had pleaded and pleaded until she gave in and had given the puzzle back to him. The rest were buried in six different parts of the world._

_Yugi traced his puzzle with his fingers, touching the cold shining metal._

_"Beware Yugi. I have no power of seeing the future and past anymore and all I can say is that this will most likely result in disaster. The prophecy says that you are to give up the millenium item and as destiny says, destiny goes. By not forfeting now, you are telling me that you will go through many troubles to keep something that will eventually be grabbed from you. I will ask one more time to forfeit the puzzle." She asked, showing signs of her character changing, but still have the mystique effect to it._

_Yugi eyed her, and smiled. "I won't seperate with this puzzle for as long as I live because it has been with me through all this trouble and is what has bonded me with Yami and helped me obtain actual friends. I don't mind facing trouble later on. It wouldn't be the same if there wasn't trouble in my life." Yugi chuckled._

_"But Yugi, it will not affect you, but othe--" She started saying, but was rudely interrupted._

_"I don't want to hear it Isis. I'm sorry but I'm not seperating with this puzzle and that's that." Yugi said, picking up his suitcase as he left for the airplane to Tokyo from Egypt.(A/N: there is an airport there right? There should be...) You see, Yugi had developed a small temper after his long adventures of being goody two shoes. He just couldn't take it anymore. For once, he wanted things his way, and to get it he needed to have a little attitude._

_Isis smiled as she waved at him. **This was destined to happen** she thought. As he entered the airplane, he had sealed Seto and Kisara's fate._

_End Flashback._

Yugi smiled nervously. _Uh-oh._

"It's my fault guys." He said nervoulsy, tears welling up at his eyes again.

"Yuge, no matter what, it will never be your fault. I don't even know why it always happens to you anyways. You're too nice of a guy to get picked on so many times." Joey said, and then blushed remembering the times that he had picked on Yugi himself.

"No. Seriously." Yugi said. Before anyone could say anything against that, he explained the flashback to them.

"--and to say it finally, I think I sealed Serenity and Kaiba's fate, or should I say Kisara and Seto's fate by refusing to give up my puzzle." he blushed at all the attention. It was normal for everyone to be staring at him, but not like this.

"Your saying that because of that puzzle, my sister is going to love Kaiba." Joey said, not believing any word Yugi was saying.

Serenity cringed visibly. Not it was her turn to say _Uh-oh._

"I guess it's time to tell you guys about my dreams..." She started slowly...

* * *

All it would take to bomb Kaiba Corp was access to Japan's military and all it needed to '_buy_' Kaiba Corp.'s share's off were the right passwords. 

If you worked in the military, then you could easily get access to the bomb's and weapons. (A/N:Like that's very accurate...Buit I don't know anything about military! so just bear with this.) If the person who was bombing had kidnapped Mokuba as well, it was very simple to get access into Kaiba Corp's files and stocks. But the only place that you could access the stocks and files was the main computer in Kaiba Corp. Japan, which meant that Kaiba's enemy was right in front of him.

He walked in through the doors of Kaiba Corp. and headed straight towards the main computer. As he was walking there, he saw a familiar figure.

Brown eyes.

Pale face.

White hair.

Bakura.

_What's he doing here?_ Thought Kaiba, jumping to conclusions about Yugi's gang being here as well. He looked around just to make sure. No. They weren't there.

As he neared Bakura he could hear him talking...on a cellphone.

He wasn't facing Kaiba and he cleared his throught to get his attention. Bakura glanced at him and said his goodbyes.

"Bakura.What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your little group?" Kaiba asked.

Bakura chuckled evily and shook his head. "Kaiba. Just the one I was looking for. Nice of you to come here to me."

"Actually this is my company and it wouldn't be very surprising to find me here." Kaiba stated the fact.

Bakura growled, obviously irritated about the fact that Kaiba had ruined his line. He turned around and his eyes darkened as he held up a gun to Kaiba's forehead, finger on the trigger, no hesistance.

"Kaiba. You will get me what I want or else you die."

Kaiba sighed yet again. "Money? Kaiba Corp?" He asked, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. He wanted to just push the gun off of his face like it happened everyday,immitating what those heroes in the movie would do, but the wasn't that stupid.

"No. Serneity.." Bakura smirked.

"..What..?" Kaiba sputtered, obviously confused.

* * *

Love made people weak, and he couldn't afford love.

But would it be worth it if the weakness was infinitely more rewarding than the strength?

_Seto Kaiba having an affair with dueling enemy's sister to get even but eventually falls in love with her._

Yea...Right.

* * *

Review plz. I see that 700 people have seen this story but i have 37 reviews...divide 700 by 19 and u get? who cares..but that means ppl don't even bother to read it, or they don't bother to review. i would like reviews because it helps my writing improve and personally, i like reading stories with good writing style in it...i mean, i dont know about you...but ok i'm being sarcastic here...i know...lame sarcasm so plz review even if it's just "good" or "bad" or "horrible." i also know there's a decrease in the population of sxs lovers and half the writers half practically left FF cuz too busy of lives.. i'll be gone in a couple of years as well probably..so i want to get some things accomplished...ok ill shut up now. just review...even if it's "good. or "bad." i dont mind. i will try harder to make my story better if i get reviews telling me my areas of weakness...or else i won't know what to improve. See you next chapter! 

remember...I know where you live...

and what you did last summer...;)


	20. Cause I'm back from the shadows comin'

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 20**

-

-

* * *

His eyes narrowed until they were only slits. They shone with a glint of darkness as the glow of the sluggish moon exposed itself from behind the grey clouds. He lowered his head, allowing his bangs to fall over his face and he emitted a dejected feeling for a moment. The men around in the room felt a sudden wave of discomfort and glanced at each other, but never dared to actually shift their position, they didn't even dare to move their heads. 

They stood still, awaiting their next decree, as the small glow of light glimmered onto the murky room. They waited a few more moments, pupils going to the edge of their eyes, watching their master who controlled their very existence from the time when they swore their oath, but he never made a motion of movement.

He was known for his aloofness and distance from all other creatures and that was what attracted the need for wealth, greed, and power to him. His shoulders started quivering, as if he were sobbing, and one of them dared to move to check on him.

"Mast--" Immediately, his head jerked up and his eyes tainted crimson. He snarled at the movement and the entire room, alerted, went doubly silent as they awaited the punishment of the man that stood there. The lone servant gulped silently, but it was audible in the silence of that room.

They heard the gritting of his teeth as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the long thin object in his hand. It, bright from the glow of the moon, was raised and pointed towards the man. It didn't take much effort and was only momentary, but as his hand lowered back down into its original position, the man fell to his knees, his hood falling back, revealing an almost ghostly expression of bereavement as he fell to the earth and radiated a small thud. He glanced around to the rest and they remained silent and motionless, now not even daring to bat an eyelid or take in breaths. His head curved slowly around the room, going through each and every soul there as his eyes returned back to their normal hue.

Again, another surge of discomfort came over the men there, but this time, it was rancorousness, fear, and inferior ness from the man that stood above them all in power. His shoulders started shaking again this time but nobody dared to say or do anything this time.

He erupted into laughter, his sudden interruption of the silence making the men wince and the halls echo. But this laughter didn't have any atmosphere of mirth or delight in it, but it held the air of iniquity and malevolence. His voice soon resided and now, only his lips twitched into a sneer. He opened his mouth to say the words that the men in the room anticipated would let them out of there, away from the outrageous, impatient man.

"Last time I didn't succeed in capturing them, but this time I definitely will." He said, emphasizing I as he said it. The men still stood still, intently listening for any orders. "Fools, that means you," he said, emphasizing you, "go. If you don't succeed in this, you will never breathe life, and don't worry; I won't let you breathe your last breath either." He yelled at the men there, and in a flash, they were all scampering around towards the rock door, keen to leave the retched place. But before one foot could set out of that place, the door had slammed open and there stood a silhouette. He was one of the few souls who did not fear their master, and that was because he, himself was as dreadful and appalling, maybe even more than him.

"Leave them; they cannot do this petty wish of yours for you. I will do it, in exchange for something of course." The silhouette said, walking towards their master as he spoke. Their master didn't question about privacy, eavesdropping, or ask for more authority in address; he wasn't infuriated and he didn't make any moves to show form of any punishment, for this man held the same power as him and he didn't have any authority over him as did to the servants. But in response, his smirk only grew broader.

"Very well, you may."

"And who may you want?" The silhouette stepped into the moonlight to show piercing russet eyes with pearly yet silky tresses. Their master stood in the shadows, but the ashen whites of his eyes glinted and the occupants of the room could feel the smirk radiating from him.

"Serenity Wheeler and Seto Kaiba."

* * *

Now he stood in front of Seto Kaiba with a gun to his head. He had never resorted to these sorts of things when opposing his enemies, but after five thousand years of living, tactics and styles tend to change. It was no longer dueling with monsters, as he had believed before would've worked like ancient Egypt but proved wrong, it was now with strategy and diplomacy with the generation he was 'living' in. 

He felt a presence behind him and he saw Seto Kaiba's eyes reroute there and they widened. Instantaneously, he knew the extra occupant of the room. He threw his head back, in the motion a wolf would do when howling to a moon and closed his eyes and he slowly raised it back, opening his closed eyes, staring sharply at the figure, Seto Kaiba, in front of him. He chuckled on a low tone there and again pressed the gun harder onto the side of his head. An audible gasp was heard behind him and he, pretending to just notice the presence, turned around and shot at the location of the sound.

And of course, he missed. His job was to bring them back alive, not dead, wounded if necessary. Kaiba moved trying to attack Bakura in anyway that was possible. The girl that was shot at, now on the floor scampered up and tried to hurry out of there to get help.

"Get her!" He roared out. In a matter of seconds, she was surrounded by men in dark robes and they closed in on her.

_She strolled out of the train station with him. He held her hand to guide her through, as she was still blind. _

_"Serenity, we're going to find your brother and you'll be able to watch him duel for the first time." He said, and she nodded in response. _

_"Ok Tristan. I can't wait!" She squealed at the thought of seeing her brother again, and dueling too. But rapidly, the mood had changed and she could feel it in the air. _

_"What's wrong Tristan?" She asked in a diminutive voice. _

_"Rare hunters." She felt people surrounding her and she cowered and hid behind Tristan. _

_"Hop onto my back Serenity." She nodded again. _

In the background she could hear thumping and as she galnced quickly, she saw that Bakura had once again forced the gun onto Seto's head. But soon, she glanced back to the problem she was facing herself. These were the same men; she could feel the same presence as that time. They surrounded her like that moment, but this time, she had nobody to hop onto the back of, no one to protect her. She again cowered as they parted to let someone into the crowd. She gasped at who she saw.

"Tristan!"

The man who had once saved her from these very same hunters.

* * *

"Whaddya mean you can't let us in? You let my sista in, why not us?" Joey bellowed at the guard standing there. He stood in the same position, a rifle up in his arms, stiff and alert, and unfazed by Joey's shouts, roars, and threats. 

"Mr. Kaiba's orders. Nobody gets in now without authority from Mr. Kaiba. Your 'sister' has authority, but you don't. I suggest you leave or I will be forced to escort you out." The guard said, still unmoving.

"But, _sir_," Yugi said, making sure to give the guard a sense of authority "We are close friends of Mr. Kaiba, and we think that he is in grave danger right now"

"I can assure you that he is not. We don't let anyone get in that easily." The guard said, even unfazed by Yugi's kindness in his voice. At that moment, the earth shook and they saw one side of the Kaiba corporations building explode. The guard immediately sprang up and for the gang, time seemed to stand still.

Serenity was in that building. What if she was in that part of the building? That was the way she was headed. These thoughts all coursed through all their heads, especially Joey's. In his eyes, he traced a bit of an item that had caught on fire and now was falling down to the earth. He saw it fall to the ground, and in a flash, he was dashing to the building yelling his baby sister's name over and over again; he needed to confirm that she wasn't there when that bomb went off. As he ran off, everything was a blur and all the noises jumbled.

"No—more bombs there—wait Joey—Don't shoot!" That's all he heard until he felt a pain sting through his arm into his shoulder blade. He let out a piercing cry as his hand went up to the wound to lessen the pain. As he raised his hand off of hsi shoulder and examined it, it held blood. His blood. Blood that might've been shed when that bomb exploded. Blood of hers, not his.

He had to keep going, for her sake and for his. So he did, except with the now numbing pain, he trudged along slowly, and as guards came to drag him back or to escort him into an ambulance, he shrugged them off, only holding a determined look on his face, ready to find his sister. But the loss of blood didn't allow him to go on much longer. Soon, he was a bleeding pile on the floor, collapsed, and slipping into unconsciousness.

He saw a figure standing before him, a girl. He couldn't tell who. He was starting to see double vision and it was rapidly blurring.

"Serenity?" He murmured before he completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Darkness, there was only that. She felt the murmurs of the chilly air crawl up her spine and make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She shivered involuntarily and the cold grip that was on her wrist tightened. As they approached the stone gate, she felt something that was telling her that there was evil, lust and hatred residing in that room. She squirmed to get free but failed miserably under Tristan's stronger grip. 

"Don't you dare fidget or you will regret it." He hissed into her ear. She again shivered involuntarily. He twisted the door knob and opened the door in to the room. He shoved her in and she stumbled over her feet but managed to balance.

"Welcome, dear Serenity." A guttural voice greeted, echoing through the halls.

* * *

OK thank you for waiting for this chapter. I, for this chapter, wanted to give a mysterious feeling and I hope it worked! Evaluate me please on how well I did, in you review. Please and thank you...Oh yea, sorry It wasn't that long or great but I wrote this out in a stretch of 2 hours, taking a lot of breaks in between so I lost a lot of track of thoughts and got sidetracked. I tried adding a bunch of good adjectives in here to make it more interesting and so I hope you understood it somehow...anyways..that's pretty much all the news except I just moved...away from all my friends...so depending on my moods of the days, I might update fast or slow...WAHH..I didn't wanna move!!! 

I know. yes, I AM an immature brat in Middle School. Sorry for the time you wasted reading this author's note, I know it wasn't worth it, but please DO waste your time reviewing something to improve my writing!

Ja ne? Is that what the Japanese say? anyways, until next time!


	21. After you, On the brightest day

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**-**

**-**

* * *

She sat in the chair opposite the stone bed where she watched him lay there. She sighed at the fresh memories. 

"_Welcome, dear Serenity…" His eyes glowed in the dark room, shining in a bright crimson color._

_**Red..?** She thought. "Huh..?" She stepped back from the unexpected image and she fell into Tristan's chest. She immediately stood back up and remained passive, waiting for something to happen._

"_Surprised?" He said as he smirked. "I've changed my dear. I'm not weak like last time…" He stepped into the moonlight again and now you could see his face…_

"_Wh-who are you?" She asked him. Her brother and his friends were wrong... _

_Tristan's hands' slid from his position to her wrists and he moved closer to her, squashing his body onto her back. She wriggled her arms, trying to free herself from his grip, but he only tightened it. She stopped squirming and remained submissive as he moved closer and closer to her. Her wrists were flaccid, being held up by his hands, because if he tried to move them to any other part of her body, she would be free and capable of slapping him. He bent down his head and whispered in her ear_

"_You don't know how long I have been waiting to do this to you…" She winced as his breath made contact with her ear and she snarled at him for his betrayal. _

"_Throw her in the dungeon with him." The man with crimson eyes demanded._

"_But sir, can't she stay with me? I can watch over her and make sure she is obedient." Tristan growled out, digging his nails into Serenity's wrists. The master was obviously not satisfied with his answer and he growled back in answer. _

"_Do as you are told." He didn't have to add the 'or else' for Tristan to understand what he meant. Tristan released her from his grip only to twist her around and pick her up. He slung her over his shoulder and rested his hand on her lower back. She hissed at him, but nonetheless was glad that she would be in the same room as Seto. He slung the metal door open and threw her down, not gently either, and she landed on her back with her elbows making harsh contact with the concrete. She winced and let out a small squeak, but sat up immediately, not allowing Tristan to see up her skirt, aggravating him. He seemed to roll his eyes and spit at her, and with a low growl, slammed the door shut. She moved her feet just in time for it not to be caught in the slam and she scurried up to get to the spot where Seto lay. He had been thrown onto the floor as well, but unlike her, was in an unconscious state and was bleeding severely. _

There had been a small spot there, created out of stone, supposed to be used for seating, but was now being used as a bed. She kneeled beside him and with some cloth ripped out from her skirt, had been wrapping the major wounds to stop the bleeding. The skirt that had once reached down to her ankles now only reached up to her knees. He shifted around in his sleep and knitted his eyebrows together, obviously in some state of a bad dream. She smiled at this motion and memories of her childhood flashed in her head. When her parents had been quarrelling, she had always slept near Joey and had always woken up in the night to see him having uncomfortable dreams. Her eyelids drooped at the fond yet depressing memory and when she remembered something, her eyes lit up once again. She had always sat up when that was happening to Joey and she had rested his head on her lap to soothe him.

_Maybe it would work with Seto too. _Her smile turned into a grin as she stood up and gently lifted his head and placed it on her lap. The change from the hard concrete to soft fabric seemed to relax him a bit and he shifted positions, sighing. She leaned against the wall behind her and pondered on her current situation and her life that she had been leading. She started stroking his hair slowly, not realizing her actions, as it had seemed so familiar to her, just like she had done to Joey ten years ago. She was snapped out of her daydreaming when he started muttering something.

* * *

_Darkness. Loneliness. _

_The space that Seto had been crawling around in echoed these words out at him. Using his knees and elbows, he sat up straight and stared at his surroundings… it seemed to be a swirl of bleakness and austereness, unwelcoming to any creature traveling among these paths. He sighed discontentedly, bringing up his knees and hugging his arms around them, resting his head in between. _

_This was his darkness, the one that Gozaboru created; the one he had decided to build up, only to find that it was a cage, especially for him, where he was to be ambushed by his own darkness. He had realized that a long time ago, yet, he still continued to build up the remote and reticent walls to a conclusion where he had virtually confined himself into utter darkness. _

_That's where Yami, or Atemu had come in. When he had dueled Kaiba with Exodia, he had mind crushed him, crushing down his walls with him, releasing him. But that wasn't enough, seeing as while he had tried to flee from the crushed walls, there was always something holding him back._

_His pride._

_Need for power._

_His step-father._

_Ignorance._

_During Duelist Kingdom, while he had been caught in the battle between him and Yugi, his younger self had freed himself, allowing a part of him to be free, but also encaging another part. All these memories flashed in front of his eyes and he couldn't take this anymore. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, he had started to rebuild his cage, and now, it seemed to be complete, ready to engulf him into the shadows…_

_He shifted positions and he allowed himself to drop; now lying on his back, gazing at the emptiness around him. A blaze of light erupted around him in an instant and now, instead of emptiness around him, he could feel another's presence. _

"_**Who?" **He whispered.** "Who are you..?"**_

"_**You should know…"** The answer echoed all around him, and he shifted his gaze everywhere around, unable to find the location of the presence. _

"_**The one you have loved and are to love…" **Its voice whispered around him, like a breeze shifting everywhere. His eyes widened conspicuously and his breath became sharp but mellifluous._

"_**I…love...you..?" **It was almost a question of hope._

"_**Yes…"**_

"_**I…Love…you…" **He confirmed for himself, feeling a sudden relief and renewed hope._

"_**Who…?" **It answered back, seeming to confuse him and creating him to go into another frustration. _

"_**You…" **He answered back, hoping that 'you' would reveal their-selves. _

"_**Who…am…..I...?" **It asked back, also hoping for a clear answer. _

'_**Serenity?' **He thought, his impatience echoing in his head, not clearing any space for proper thought._

'_**No..' **He shook his head; it wasn't her…_

'_**It's...'**_

"_**It's...

* * *

**_

Serenity stroked his hair tenderly, admiring his serene features as her eyes drooped again at the sudden tranquility of the room. She sighed in content again, forgetting about her… their situation right now for a while. Seto shifted again and started muttering something more audible this time…

"I…love…you…?" He said, his eyebrows scrunching again. She cocked her head to the side, her hair tumbling down from her back, lightly brushing against his skin. She brushed her hair back, caressing his cheek softly. _Why was he asking a question like that? _

_Only if those words had been for me…_ She thought. She turned her head in embarrassment, as if she had just declared it to him in front of the entire world. A soft blush grazed her cheeks, but she continued to stroke his cheek softly, and he sighed, almost in relief.

"I…love….you…" Her curiosity picked up there, and she wanted to know who.

"Who…?" She asked hesitantly, hoping it would reach him, and somehow, it did…

"You…" He mumbled back. His arm reached out to his cheek and she was about to retreat her hand, when he held it in his. "You…" He whispered softly, again. Her blush had increased now and her curiosity was at a high level.

"Who…am...**I**?" She questioned tenderly, desiring to reach him again.

"It's…"

* * *

Joey jolted up from his bed and immediately was tackled into a warm hug by Mai. Normally, he would have blushed profusely, but his eyes held no emotion as she sobbed into his back. 

"J-Joey…" She said "I'm so glad you're awake…" She trailed off when she felt no emotion in return from him. He did nothing to push her off, but didn't do anything to comfort her either. The door to his hospital room slid open to reveal Yugi there, his hands behind him, smiling nervously.

"Hey there, Joey!" He said, trying to be cheerful, but failing to hide his tenseness. Joey slowly lifted his emotionless gaze up to Yugi. Mai had let go of him, and was now seated on the chair beside him, twiddling her fingers. That was an odd enough gesture to show that something was wrong, but Joey wasn't paying attention to what was happening in the room.

"_Ey Yuge! Even if you're my friend, I won't 'esitate on the battle arena!" A teenage Joey grinned at his best friend. _

"_I know Joey. I won't either." Yugi's eyes glistened back at him. _

The image flickered to now show a sea port where Joey and Yugi stood on opposite end, bound to chains on their feet, and dueling.

_Both were tense, one from worry the other from being manipulated. Joey feel to his knees and held a tight grip onto his hair, trying to free himself. It flashed to then show Joey leaping across and freeing Yugi from the chains._

'**_I was too stupid to free the both of us. I was stupid to be caught and cause trouble to Yugi. It's all my fault that they always worry…And then Serenity had to rescue me…I'm pathetic. I'm supposed to protect her, I'm supposed to be with my friends and help them, not to worry them. I'm hopeless. _**

Yugi glanced at the expressions that were dancing on Joey's face and his face scrunched into worry.

"Uh…Joey? You alright?" He asked concern obvious in his quivering voice.

Joey again lifted his head slowly and blinked at Yugi.

'_All this while, Yugi has always dueled and improved. Me and him, (A/N: Yea I know, but this is Joey remember?) have gone through this entire thing together, both dueling, but all this time, he has been moving on and improving while I stay here just being a useless kid. I have to prove myself, for me, for Yugi, for Serenity.' _His eyes closed and they reopened to show determination.

"Yugi, duel me." He stated firmly.

"What? Now? NO!" Yugi, said, remembering that he had received news on Serenity and Kaiba; and Joey needed to know it immediately. He also had an injured arm and he wasn't in any condition to move yet.

"Remember Yuge? We had promised back then to duel each other one day, and. This. Is. The. Day." He said, throwing the blanket off of him and rising from his bed.

Yugi sensed the tenseness, the misery, and the determination in his voice and nodded, getting serious himself. He would just have to give him the news after their duel.

* * *

"It's…Kisara…" She heard him mutter out in his sleep. Sudden curiosity and hope that she had built fell down in an instant and she gave out a distressed sigh. 

'_Oh'_ she thought. It wasn't like he was going to say her name, she knew it, yet she had hoped so much for that moment. He bolted up suddenly and examined his surroundings, lastly landing his gaze upon her. He held a gaze with her for a moment but broke it off when he went to examining his body.

She forced a smile on and placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her, but his gaze went back to a particular wound and he moaned at the condition his body was in.

"You don't have to keep a smile on for me you know. I can see right through it." He said, gazing up at her again. Her smile faded and her eyes darted around, avoiding his face.

"So, do you know who kidnapped us?" He asked, only remembering his fight with Bakura.

"Yea, but I don't know who he his." She said slowly, remembering those crimson eyes.

"A description would help."

"Sea green hair, crimson eyes, pale complexion." She started, trying to remember anything else.

"I see. Well, I have a suspicion on who it could be…" The door banged open and light crept into the dimly lit room.

"Remember me, Seto?" Seto visibly tensed and the hand that had held hers tightened its grip.

* * *

Aww...this is going nowhere right now...I'm giong to spend some more time trying to connect things from the anime onto here...so It'll be better...(hopefully) _**OH! HOW CAN I FORGET? ON THE TOP OF MY PROFILE, I POSTED A LINK FOR A PICTURE I DREW OF SETO AND SERENITY AND IT'S HALF COLORED...READ THE COMMENT I PUT THERE AND BEFORE REVIEWING, PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THE PICTURE AND GIVE YOUR OPINION IN YOUR REVIEW? PLEASE? **THANK-YOU_

Oh yea...

REVIEW!


End file.
